Dai 10 Ultimate Alien Oneshots
by Nicochan11
Summary: Knight of Loyalty gave me permission to do one shots based on his story "Dai 10 Ultimate Alien". I hope you all enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

Dai 10 Ultimate Alien Oneshots

Hi! I'm nicochan11 and this is my first story on this website. Knight of Loyalty gave me permission to make one shots based on his story "Dai 10 Ultimate Alien". Some of these will take place after certain chapters. Others will focus entirely on humour. This is my first time doing this so constructive criticism is allowed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. If I did, then I would have improved them a lot more. The Dai 10 series is owned by Knight of Loyalty.

It Was All A Dream

Summary: This one shot takes place after the Eye of the Beholder chapter. Here, Daisuke has a dream involving Glaciem.

We see Daisuke Motomiya, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, asleep in her bed with her Digimon partner, Veemon, sleeping on the floor. She and her team had reluctantly helped her pet Galvanic Mechamorph dog Ship rescue his sleazy former owner Baz El. Afterwards, Daisuke got back just in time for dinner, just like she promised. The Child of Courage and Friendship was proud of how her Necrofriggian daughter Glaciem was growing up, seeing as though she was able to find Ship without getting injured. In fact, the mahogany haired girl is currently dreaming about her daughter right now.

 **Dream**

Daisuke was watching TV in her family room. She muttered bored, "Man. There's nothing good on TV right now. Now that I think about it, there's hasn't been any villain activity today. I just wish something would happen so I wouldn't be bored"

Suddenly, Daisuke heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Glaciem.

Daisuke asked, "Glaciem? Where have you been?"

Glaciem replied, "I've been meeting my friend Rook Ben."

Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow, "Rook Ben?"

Glaciem said, "Yeah." The young Necrofriggian called out, "You can come out now!"

Glaciem then stood aside to reveal her friend, Rook Ben. He is a short alien with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The middle of his face is white and he wears a brown and orange robe.

Rook Ben greeted, "Hello. You must be the famous Daisuke Motomiya. I have heard so much about you."

Daisuke shook Rook Ben's hand and said with a smile, "I'm glad to hear it, kid. So what kind of alien are you?"

Glaciem's reply then shocked Daisuke to the core as her daughter said to her mother, "He's a Revonnahgander. And he also happens to be my boyfriend!" With that, Glaciem proceeded to kiss Rook Ben on the lips!

Daisuke asked in surprise, "BOYFRIEND?!"

 **Dream End**

Daisuke woke up and screamed, "AAUGH!" Her scream also woke Veemon up. However, she did not scream loud enough to wake up her entire family as well.

Veemon asked his partner, "What's wrong, Daisuke?"

Daisuke told her partner, "I had a dream about Glaciem kissing another alien. Apparently, the alien just happened to be her boyfriend."

Veemon responded, "I don't blame you for dreaming about Glaciem. After all, you did travel to another planet today all by yourself at hyper speed just to find her and Ship."

Daisuke said, "Tell me about it. Speaking of whom, I'm glad that you're going to get along with Glaciem from now on. She is my daughter after all."

Veemon sighed, "I know. I was just jealous of you paying attention to her then me."

Daisuke chuckled, "Don't worry, buddy. I love you and Glaciem equally. Good night."

Veemon said, "Good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

The two of them then fell asleep. Little did Daisuke know that her dream would eventually come true.

End of one shot

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Will Harangue Gets His Just Desserts

Summary: This takes place after the Hero Time chapter. As you all know, the chapter ended with Rath entering Harangue's cell. This one shot shows what really happened after that.

I do not own Ben 10 and Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by Knight of Loyalty.

Ever since former anchorman Will Harangue was thrown in prison, he has been known for having a lot of bad days. That was precisely why his former cell mate Ssserpent was moved to a different cell a few hours ago. But right now, he was having an even worse day.

He had told the few people that were still loyal to him to tell Captain Nemesis, or Overlord as he now calls himself, everything about Daisuke Motomiya, the bane of his existence. And that included her Necrofriggian daughter, Glaciem. He knew that Nemesis would go after the little brat in order to pay Motomiya back for stealing his fame.

But when he watched the news from his cell just a few minutes ago, he saw that Nemesis got beaten by Motomiya and was now on his way to prison. Whether he was going to be in the same prison that he was currently at remained to be seen. The former anchorman knew that Motomiya would win against Nemesis but he had at least hoped for Nemesis to give her daughter a serious injury so she would end up in the hospital. But unfortunately, that was not going to happen anytime soon.

Harangue snarled, "Well, that's just great! First I get thrown in prison with all these filthy alien scum, then Motomiya's mother steals my job, and now Nemesis can't even finish off a little alien brat! Things can't possibly get any worse from here!"

Unfortunately, they did get worse the minute Harangue said that.

The former anchorman heard, "You got a visitor." He froze. Harangue recognized who just spoke to him. He looked to the outside of his cell and gulped.

Standing in front of his cell was Daisuke Motomiya as Rath, one of her strongest alien forms! And let me tell you, Rath looked pissed off!

Will Harangue turned pale and said, "Oh no". He had heard about how strong Rath was based on the news footage of her back when he still had his job. But now he was going to know just how strong Rath was up close and personal.

Rath shouted angrily, "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', WILL HARANGUE! RATH'S BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME TO DO THIS!" With being said that, Rath ripped the cell door of its hinges and walked into the cell, glaring at the xenophobe.

Harangue asked in fear, "Why are you even here, Motomiya? I haven't done anything bad to you ever since I got arrested!"

Rath replied, "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', WILL HARANGUE! NO ONE TRIES TO GET RATH'S DAIGHTER GLACIEM KILLED WITHOUT GETTING A MAJOR BEATING!"

Harangue was wondering how she knew that. He asked in an attempt to save himself, "Why would you think that? You don't even have any proof!"

That's when Derrick Motomiya, Daisuke's father who is a Plumber and a Magister, walked up next to Rath and said while glaring daggers at Harangue, "Actually, we do. Daisuke's Ultimatrix managed to record Captain Nemesis confessing that it was you who told him about Glaciem." Derrick knew that Will Harangue absolutely hated his daughter with a fiery passion but almost getting Glaciem killed was crossing the line!

Harangue shouted, "Okay, so I told Nemesis about the little brat! But surely, you shouldn't allow you daughter to beat me up! That goes against the laws of your organization!" In his mind, Harangue cursed Captain Nemesis' name. Not only did he fail to kill Dai 10's alien daughter but he also confessed that he was the one who told him the information in the first place!

Derrick said smirking to him, "You're right. This does go against Plumber law. But my daughter has already made it clear to Zombozo and the rest of her enemies that any villain who attacks the Motomiyas will pay dearly. And that goes for Glaciem as well since she just happens to be her daughter. So I think I'll make an exception in this case. Besides, you had this coming to you the very day that you started badmouthing my daughter." He turned to his daughter and said, "Try not to kill him, okay?"

Rath said to her father smirking, "Don't worry, Dad. I won't hurt him too much." Daisuke has been working on speaking in a calm voice while she was Rath.

Derrick left the two alone. With that, Rath grabbed Will Harangue and slammed the jerk towards the wall face first. Then, the Appoplexian punched him in the stomach and gave him a black eye. This shattered his glasses in the process.

But Rath wasn't done yet. The hero had despised Will Harangue ever since the day when he first talked bad about her on the news when her secret got exposed. She didn't want to end her first beating on him so fast. She wanted to savour this moment.

Will Harangue tried to crawl away and out of the cell but Rath grabbed him again. She shouted, "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, WILL HARANGUE! RATH'S NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

The Appoplexian then proceeded to slam the former anchorman's face on the floor several times. After, she flipped the jerk on his back and kicked him the ribs. Finally, she grabbed his right arm and broke it! This caused Will Harangue to scream out in pain so loudly that everyone in the entire Plumber prison could hear it.

Rath shouted, "YOU TRY AND GET MY DAUGHTER KILLED AGAIN AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU GOT THAT?!"

Harangue, who was in so much pain at the moment, could only say weakly, "Yes, ma'am."

Rath yelled, "GOOD! NOW LAY THERE AND DIE!"

She then turned back to human and walked out of the cell.

Derrick asked her daughter as she walked by, "Did you enjoy that, honey?"

Daisuke said with a smirk, "Are you kidding? I wanted to kick Harangue's ass ever since he started slandering my name on live television!"

Derrick chuckled, "I bet you did. Come on. I'll drive you home."

The two Motomiyas walked together, just passing Ssserpent's cell. The snake alien witnessed the hero beating up his former cell mate. He was glad that it wasn't him who almost got her daughter killed.

Ssserpent said as he sighed in relief, "I am ssso glad that I got transssferred out of Harangue'sss cell. Ssservess him right for badmouthing Motomiya!"

Needless to say, the prisoners would learn never to target Glaciem unless they wanted to get beaten to a pulp as well.

End of one shot

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Date Night

Summary: Takes place after the Transmogrification of Lunick. Ben and Daisuke go on a date in Burger Shack. The rest of the team has to stop Kraab from ruining it.

I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. Knight of Loyalty owns the Dai 10 series.

Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, and Lunick, the human form of the Unitrix, just left for Primus. Daisuke was holding the blue flower Lunick gave her. But her boyfriend, Ben Tennyson, was fuming. After everything Daisuke said about her not leaving him, she still has feelings for Lunick!

Kevin Levin, Daisuke's former arch enemy, couldn't help but make fun at the brunette's jealousy. He said smirking, "Looks like you've got competition, Tennyson."

Ben snapped, "Shut it, Levin!"

Daisuke's Digidestined teammate, Yolei Inoue, couldn't help thinking that Daisuke was getting the attention of many boys. Yolei commented, "First Willis and now Lunick. How many more boys are gonna flirt with Dai?" She was there when Willis, their Digidestined friend in America, kissed Daisuke as thanks for saving his Digimon partner Lopmon from Dr. Animo, one of the team's enemies, 6 years ago. But she knew that since Daisuke had Ben as a boyfriend, she and Willis will only be friends.

Her Digidestined partner, Hawkmon, said, "Knowing her fans, probably a lot more."

Daisuke looked at Ben and sighed. Her boyfriend was obviously still jealous of Lunick. Daisuke said to her boyfriend, "Ben, I already told you that Lunick and I are just friends. I mean, he is very handsome. But you're more attractive than him."

Ben asked surprised, "Really?"

Daisuke replied, "Of course. In fact, how about we go on a date at Burger Shack tomorrow night?"

Ben said happily, "Of course I would!"

Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin, said to the brunette, "See, Ben? Dai would never leave you." She knew that her cousin was jealous of Lunick from the start. After all, she herself has been jealous any time Kevin has his eyes set on another girl.

Ben replied to his cousin smirking, "And Kevin would never leave you as well." This caused Gwen and Kevin to blush.

Kevin said while glaring at the brunette, "Don't push it, Benji."

Glaciem asked, "What do we do with Sunder?" Everyone looked at the unconscious form of Sunder the Retriever, a bounty hunter who was sent by Psyphon, Vilgax's right hand man, to capture Lunick.

Veemon said, "We should call the Plumbers to come pick him up."

Kevin asked, "I guess we should start packing in the morning."

Gwen said to her boyfriend, "You must be pretty happy about that."

Kevin said, "Well, I do want to get out of the wilderness and go back to the city life." With that, the team headed back to their campsite with the unconscious Sunder. Before they turned in for the night, Daisuke called her father to have some Plumbers bring Sunder to prison. The next morning, Daisuke and her team packed their things and headed back to Bellwood. Then Daisuke and Ben prepared for their date. Which is why we see Ben standing at the front door of the Motomiya house.

Ben said to himself, "Okay. This isn't so different from your pier date, Tennyson. You can do this!" On the inside, however, Ben was nervous. He spent all afternoon preparing for this date and hoped he wouldn't mess it up. Daisuke opened the front door and said, "Hey, Ben! You ready for our date?"

Ben replied, "Of course I am! It's been a while since we had one together."

Daisuke said, "I know, right?"

Daisuke and Ben then got into her car before the Ultimatrix Wielder drove it to Burger Shack. After Ben's recent race with Kevin, he wasn't going to be driving Daisuke's car for a long time. When they arrived at Burger Shack, the couple then got themselves seated. Ben asked, "Shouldn't Veemon be with you? He is your partner after all."

The mahogany haired girl replied, "He's at my house. I just want this to be just the two of us."

Ben said, "Gotcha." The two of them sat in their table in silence before Daisuke asked, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

Ben replied, "Of course. It was 6 years ago when we were on Xenon when the Omnitrix was on Self Destruct. You were pretty happy to see me not dead when those Wildvines attacked me."

Daisuke said sadly, "Of course I was. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

Ben chuckled, "Don't worry, Dai. As long as you're with me, I'll be alright." Little did they know that the rest of the team was outside watching them from Kevin's car.

Gwen asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

Yolei replied, "You said it yourself, Gwen. Dai can't go anywhere without being swamped by fans. We're just making sure that their date goes smoothly."

Kevin said, "There's also the fact that a villain might try to attack her."

Gwen said annoyed, "Good point. But if no one tries to intrude on Ben and Daisuke's date in 5 minutes, we're leaving."

Veemon said uncomfortably, "I agree with Gwen. Besides, I'm getting kind of squished here."

Hawkmon said pointing outside of the car, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Look." The rest of them saw what he was pointing at. On one of the rooftops stood Kraab, one of the team's bounty hunter adversaries.

Gwen scowled, "Kraab."

Yolei asked confused, "Who's he?"

Veemon replied, "Kraab's one of the bounty hunters that we faced 6 years ago. He and Sixsix teamed up to get the Omnitrix for Vilgax. My guess is that he's trying to kill Daisuke again."

Kevin said, "It doesn't matter. There's no way we're letting him ruin Dai and Ben's date." The rest of the team nodded and they all got out Daisuke's car.

Kraab looked down at Burger Shack and said through a communicator, "Psyphon, I've located Motomiya. And her boyfriend is with her as well."

Psyphon said, "Excellent. Don't disappoint me like Sunder did, Kraab. Make sure Motomiya dies by your hands."

Kraab said, "Will do. Kraab out." He put away the communicator and aimed his claw at Burger Shack. He was about to fire his laser when he heard Kevin say, "Don't even think about it, crabby." He turned to see Yolei, Veemon, Shurimon, Kevin, and Gwen standing there.

Kraab sneered, "Ah, the rest of Motomiya's team. And I see you've got two more members."

Yolei glared at him and said, "Don't even try to ruin Daisuke and Ben's date, Kraab."

Kraab replied, "Sorry. I've got my orders. And you five aren't going to stop me!"

Kevin shouted, "We'll see about that!" He grabbed Kraab and absorbed his armour but the bounty hunter pushed him back and fired his laser at him, knocking him down. Veemon ran up to Kraab and shouted, "Vee Headbutt!" He headbutted one of Kraab's legs, knocking him down.

Back in Burger Shack, Dai and Ben ordered their food and were now waiting. Daisuke said, "I can't believe so much has happened in 6 years. I mean, I've become a famous hero, Kevin and Yolei are now my friends and have joined the team, and I have these Cyronite powers."

Ben laughed, "I know. It's amazing how things can change over time. Not to mention that you've really started acting like a team leader instead of rushing headstrong into things without a plan."

Daisuke rolled her eyes and said, "Don't remind me." Outside, Kevin turned his arm into a mace and hit Kraab with it. Gwen then threw a mana disc at the bounty hunter. Then Veemon bit Kraab on the hand, making him scream out in pain. Yolei then threw an explosive boomerang at Kraab as Veemon got off him, knocking the villain down again. Shurimon then shouted, "Ninja wind!" He transformed his body into a hurricane of sharp leaves and disappeared. As Kraab got back on his feet, Shurimon reappeared and kicked him back.

Shurimon asked, "Had enough?"

Kraab replied as he got up, "Not quite." He fired his laser at Veemon, knocking him out. Kevin snarled and ran at Kraab but he used his claw to knock him out. Gwen used her Mana to slam Kraab into the ground headfirst. The bounty hunter got up and fired his laser. Gwen made a shield but it eventually shattered, getting her knocked out by the laser.

Back inside Burger Shack, Daisuke and Ben were eating their food. Daisuke was eating a chilli dog while Ben ate chilli fries. Daisuke said, "I can never get enough of chilli dogs."

Ben said, "Well, I can never get enough of chilli fries. They're like my favourite food ."

Daisuke asked with a smile, "So that makes smoothies your favourite beverage, right?"

Ben replied, "Yup! I'm surprised you don't like them as much as I do."

Daisuke said, "I do like them. I just think that the flavours you choose are gross." Back outside, Kraab fired his laser at Shurimon but he dodged and shouted "Double Star!" He threw the ninja star on his back at Kraab, knocking him to the ground.

Yolei said to her partner, "Nice job, Shurimon. I'll handle it from here." She threw another boomerang at Kraab. When it hit his armour, he was struck with an electric shock, which knocked him out.

Shurimon said, "We should call the Plumbers and have them take Kraab to prison."

Yolei said, "Good thinking." Back inside Burger Shack, Ben and Daisuke finished their food and were now waiting for their check.

Daisuke said, "Thanks for having this date with me, Ben."

Ben replied, "No problem. I'm just glad that no one interrupted us." When they got the check, Daisuke paid with her money. During this time, the rest of the team recovered from their fight with Kraab, got back in Kevin's car, and drove off, leaving Kraab for the Plumbers. When Ben and Daisuke got back to the Motomiya house, they found the rest of their team in the family room.

Gwen said with a smile, "How was the date?"

Ben replied, "Pretty good. No one tried to interrupt us."

Kevin said, "That's nice to hear. You two must have had lots of fun."

Daisuke said with a smile, "You have no idea."

Ben said, "I should be going home now. See you guys tomorrow!"

Daisuke replied, "You too!" Ben then left for his house. Daisuke then decided to go to her room but not before looking at the others. She said, "And guys? Thanks for keeping Kraab from ruining our date." With that, she went to her room.

Yolei asked in shock, "She knew about us fighting Kraab?"

Veemon said, "She must have heard the fight but she knew we would be able to handle it."

Hawkmon said smiling, "Well, I'm just glad that their date was a success. We should do this more often." The others agreed with that statement. And with that, the day ended with Daisuke and Ben's relationship stronger than it ever was.

End of one shot

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin's Pet Fish

Summary: As you all know, the Deep chapter ended with Daisuke's team leaving PIscciss with Little Fish joining them. This one shot, which takes place after that chapter, shows how quickly Little Fish adjusted to his new home planet.

I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by Knight of Loyalty.

Daisuke and her team are currently in the Rust Bucket 3 leaving Piscciss, the home planet of Ripjaws. While they were a little unhappy that Aggregor got away with the piece of the Map of Infinity that was located there, they were able to save the entire planet from coming apart at the seams. Not to mention that the fish that saved Kevin from drowning had decided to accompany them. Kevin chose to name the fish alien Little Fish.

Ben told Daisuke, "You might want to call Azmuth to inform him about what happened here."

Daisuke asked, "Are you talking about Aggregor getting the map piece or Little Fish joining us?"

Ben replied, "Both, actually."

Daisuke said, "Alright then." Daisuke knew that Little Fish needed to breathe on land if he was going to stay with Kevin. She knew that Azmuth, the smartest being in three galaxies, would have something for an occasion like this. The mahogany haired girl pressed a button on the Ultimatrix and a hologram of Azmuth appeared.

Daisuke said, "Azmuth, we have good news and bad news."

The Galvan said, "Tell me the bad news first."

The Ultimatrix wielder nodded and said, "The bad news is that Aggregor got away with the piece of the Map of Infinity on Piscciss. But the good news is that we managed to save the planet from being destroyed, saving the inhabitants in the process. I know you must be upset about this but..."

Azmuth cut her off, "It's alright. I know you would never have left anyone to die. Just as long as you get the rest of the map before Aggregor does, everyone in the universe should be okay. Now, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Kevin said, "For starters, this fish that saved me from drowning decided to be my pet from now on. I'm naming him Little Fish by the way." Azmuth's hologram turned to see Little Fish sleeping on Kevin's lap.

Azmuth said, "I see. Well, this isn't the first time that all of you decided to adopt an alien as a pet."

Gwen informed him, "Well, if he's going to be Kevin's pet, then he'll need to breathe on land." Gwen was very glad that Kevin adopted Little Fish. After all, it was only fair since the fish alien saved his life.

Azmuth said with a smile, "Don't worry. I have just the thing for your new mascot. I will meet with you all as soon as you're back on Earth." With that, Azmuth's hologram disappeared.

Kevin said while smiling at Little Fish, "I have a feeling that you're going to be an excellent pet." A few hours later, the Rust Bucket 3 landed at Mr. Smoothies. Yolei, Hawkmon, and Veemon were waiting for Daisuke and her team as they came out.

Yolei greeted with a smile, "Hey, guys. How was the mission?"

Gwen replied, "Aggregor got away with the second piece of the Map of Infinity. But we did save Piscciss from being destroyed."

Veemon complained, "I don't know why you didn't take me with you. I am your partner after all!" Veemon knew why Yolei and Hawkmon couldn't go with them but he didn't understand why he had to stay behind as well.

Daisuke replied, "No offense, Veemon but you're kind of useless underwater."

Veemon said, "Good point." Hawkmon saw Little Fish, who was by Kevin's feet.

Hawkmon asked, "Who's that?"

Kevin replied, "That would be my new pet, Little Fish." Yolei squealed and hugged Little Fish.

Yolei exclaimed, "He's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Hawkmon noticed that Yolei's first reaction to Little Fish was similar to Kari's first reaction to Glaciem.

Ben asked uneasily, "Don't hawks eat fish?" The Anodite boy knew that hawks eat fish as their prey.

Hawkmon replied as his partner set Little Fish down, "Of course. But we like to eat worms more. Not to mention that this fish is a little too big for me to eat." Just then, Azmuth teleported on one of the tables, making everyone look at him. He was currently holding a small glass object with water in it.

Azmuth said, "It took a while to find this in the laboratory but it was worth it."

Veemon asked, "What is it?"

Azmuth answered with pride, "A Galvan Land Breather. Back when I was still developing the Omnitrix, we give these to Piscciss Volanns who visited Galvan Prime. It supplies them with an unlimited source of water for their gills. The only way that the water can run out is if they break."

Kevin commented, "Guess there's a reason why you're the smartest being in five galaxies."

Azmuth sighed, "Actually, I'm only the smartest being in three galaxies. I'm not really sure about the last two." Azmuth had been called the smartest alien in five galaxies by a lot of individuals when it was actually three. Kevin saw that his new pet was coughing to being on land for too long. The raven haired teen took the breather and put it on Little Fish's gills. This caused the fish alien to stop coughing.

Kevin said, smiling, "There. That's better." Little Fish then kissed Kevin's cheek.

Daisuke said to Azmuth, "Thanks for this, Azmuth."

Azmuth said, smiling, "It was my pleasure. Just make sure Aggregor doesn't get the rest of the Map of Infinity and we'll be even." The Galvan then teleported back to Galvan Prime.

Kevin said to the team, "I should be getting Little Fish to my house. My mom's making dinner right now."

Daisuke said, "Alright, Kevin. See you tomorrow!" Kevin walked to his car while Little Fish waved goodbye to the rest of the team before following his new owner. After the two of them got in, Kevin drove his car back to his home. Mrs. Levin was currently making dinner when she turned and saw Kevin come in with Little Fish.

Mrs. Levin greeted her son, "Welcome home, son! How was your day?"

Kevin replied to his mother, "Good. My friends and I managed to save an entire planet from being destroyed."

His mother said, "Nice to hear. And who's your new friend?"

Kevin said, "This is my new pet, Little Fish. He saved me from drowning."

Mrs. Levin squealed happily and hugged Little Fish. She exclaimed, "Aw! He's so adorable! And he saved your life?! So wonder you adopted him!"

Kevin chuckled. This was the second time that Little Fish was hugged today. The Levin family then had dinner with their new pet eating fish food. Afterwards, Little Fish followed his new owner into his room.

Kevin said, "Well, here's my room. Do you like it?" Little Fish squeaked out his approval. " I knew you would. Now, I think it's time for me to go to bed."

Kevin turned off the light but then Little Fish whimpered. Kevin asked, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Little Fish nodded and Kevin said with a smile, "Okay then." Kevin then got onto his bed and Little Fish cuddled up next to him.

Kevin said, "Good night, Little Fish." Little Fish squeaked as if to say "Good night". The two of them then fell asleep. And with that, the day ends. The heroes might have lost to Aggregor today but they managed to gain a new team member.

End of one shot

Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Coffee Crisis

Summary: What happens when you give a Digimon and a Necrofriggian child coffee? The answer: CHAOS!

Warning: This oneshot includes the effects of drinking too much coffee.

I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by Knight of Loyalty.

We see Daisuke Motomiya in her kitchen with Glaciem and Veemon. Now that Veemon is no longer jealous of Glaciem, the two of them have been spending time together. Currently, Daisuke was making coffee like she usually does every morning. The coffee our hero was currently making was a black coffee with sugar inside of it. The mahogany haired girl sat down and drank the cup of coffee.

Daisuke sighed, "Ah. There's nothing like a nice cup of coffee to start the day."

Veemon said, "I've never actually drank coffee before." It's true. The entire time that Veemon was Daisuke's partner for so many years, he's never actually drank coffee.

Glaciem said, "Me neither." The Necrofriggian girl has never drank coffee after she was hatched but that's because her mother forbade her from ever drinking it.

Daisuke commented, "Well, it's best that you two don't drink coffee. Who knows what kind of effects it might have on Digimon and aliens." She stood up. "Alright, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in an hour." She walked to the door, leaving her coffee cup on the table.

Veemon said to his partner, "Bye, Daisuke!"

Glaciem said, "Bye, mama!"

Daisuke walked out the door. Little did she realize that leaving her coffee cup on the table with her partner and her daughter was a very bad move!

Veemon said, smirking to Glaciem, "Hey, Glaciem. Want to drink Daisuke's cup of coffee?

Glaciem said, smirking back, "It would be my pleasure!"

With that, Veemon picked up the cup and drink some of it. Then, he handed it to Glaciem, who proceeded to drink the rest of it. Suddenly, their eyes got wide.

An hour later, Daisuke walked back into her house from her walk.

Daisuke greeted, "I'm back! Who missed me?" But she gasped once she took in the sight before her. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The house was a complete disaster! The sofa was upside down, the kitchen table and chairs were on their sides, and the potted plants were broken! But that wasn't the worst of it. Daisuke then saw Glaciem and Veemon running around screaming like lunatics!

Veemon screamed, "I'M KING OF THE WORLD, BABY!"

Glaciem shouted, "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!"

Daisuke wondered what caused them to be like this. Then she saw the broken cup of coffee on the floor. She groaned in frustration. Glaciem and Veemon must have drunk the cup of coffee she left on the table while she was out!

Daisuke shouted, "Alright, you two! Calm down before someone gets hurt!" But Veemon and Galciem accidentally ran into her, knocking her down to the floor. That's when Derrick, Daisuke's mother Julie, and Daisuke's sister Jun walked into the house and saw what was happening with widened eyes.

Derrick asked, shocked, "What's going on here?!"

Daisuke replied, "Long story short. I accidentally left my coffee cup on the table and Veemon and Glaciem drank it! Now they're running around the house like raving lunatics!"

Jun said, "Well, that explains a lot. You might want to calm them down before they get outside. Who knows what they might do in their current state!" She shuddered at the thought of Veemon and Glaciem causing a rampage in their coffee induced state.

Daisuke dodged Glaciem and Veemon as they ran by her again and snarled, "I took down Malomyotismon, Vilgax, the Highbreed, and Aggregor! There is no way in hell that I am going to let my own hyperactive partner and daughter get the best of me!"

Julie told her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "Honey, you do know that you can just use the Ultimatrix to catch them, right?"

Daisuke realized what her mother said and slapped herself on the forehead. She groaned in annoyance, "Why didn't I think of that before?" She was enveloped in a gold flash of light and became Ditto. She then made another copy of herself and they became Spidermonkey and Big Chill.

Big Chill said to Spidermonkey, "You handle Veemon. I'll get Glaciem."

Spidermonkey said, "You got it." Big Chill then chased Glaciem.

Big Chill said to her daughter, "Glaciem, sweetie, I think it's time for a nap." She didn't know if Big Chill's motherly instincts were taking over. But she didn't care. Right now, she was focused on calming Glaciem and Veemon down before they hurt themselves and other people.

Glaciem called out, "You'll have to catch me first!" She went intangible but Big Chill went intangible as well and caught her.

Glaciem asked, alarmed, "How did you..."

Big Chill replied, "Intangibility cancels out intangibility."

Spidermonkey was chasing Veemon. The Digimon was moving too fast for her to catch. But then she suddenly had an idea. She said to Big Chill, "Throw Glaciem at Veemon!"

Big Chill said, unsure, "If you say so." She threw her daughter towards Veemon as he ran up a wall. Then Spidermonkey snared both of them to the wall with her webbing, knocking them both out.

Spidermonkey said to Big Chill with a smile, "Nice treamwork!" The two of them high fived and turned back into Ditto. She then turned back to normal.

Daisuke said, "We're going to have a long talk with the both of them when they wake up."

Half an hour later, Glaciem and Veemon woke up. They found themselves on the floor and saw Daisuke and her family staring at them with stern looks.

Veemon asked confused, "What happened?"

Derrick replied, motioning to the mess the two of them made, "You and Glaciem drank my daughter's coffee cup and went on a hyperactive rampage."

Jun said, "Daisuke had to use Big Chill and Spidermonkey to knock you two out."

Julie told the two of them sternly, "We're just glad that Daisuke stopped you two before you got outside. You might've done a lot of damage in your coffee induced states!"

Glaciem and Veemon hung their heads in shame. No wonder that Daisuke didn't want them to have coffee! Glaciem told her mother sadly, "Sorry, mama. We just wanted to know what coffee tasted like."

Daisuke reassured her daughter, "Don't worry. I forgive you two. Just clean up this mess, okay?" She could never stay mad at her daughter and her partner.

Glaciem and Veemon nodded and got to work cleaning up the mess that they made. From that moment forward, the two of them decided that it would be a very long time before they drunk another cup of coffee again!

End of oneshot.

Please read and review. And remember kids. Don't drink too much coffee. You might go crazy and make a mess in your house!


	6. Chapter 6

Squirrel Trouble

Hey there, faithful readers. Just to let you know that this oneshot take place in the first Dai 10 story that was published by Knight of Loyalty. Now, keep in mind that this story will have some oneshots that will takie place in the first two Dai 10 stories. But don't worry. Most of the oneshots in this story are going to take place in Ultimate Alien.

Summary: Ever wonder how Ben knew about Daisuke's fear of squirrels? Well, this oneshot explains it all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by Knight of Loyalty.

Daisuke, Veemon, and the Tennysons have stopped at a park for the day.. They were just hanging out and enjoying the great outdoors. Right now, Max Tennyson, Ben and Gwen's grandfather, was making lunch while Ben, Veemon, and Daisuke were playing Frisbee. Gwen was under a tree reading Charmcaster's spell book.

Daisuke shouted to Veemon, "Veemon, heads up!" She threw the Frisbee to her Digimon partner, who caught it.

Veemon said to Ben, "Ben, to you!" The Digimon threw the Frisbee at Ben. The brunette managed to catch it before it could zip past him.

Ben said to Daisuke, "Dai, catch!" Ben threw the Frisbee at Daisuke. After the Omnitrix Wielder caught it, the three of them laughed at the fun they were having.

Gwen was busy looking through the pages of the spell book. The red haired girl said, "Come on. There has to be a spell that I haven't used yet." Even though she has gotten the hang of her magic powers, she still wants to know what other spells she can perform. She looked really hard until she eventually found something.

Gwen said, curious, "I don't think I've tried this one before." She read the spell out loud. Immediately, several squirrels came out of the trees.

Gwen said, "Well, it looks like that spell attracted some squirrels." The squirrels then scurried off to where Daisuke, Ben, and Veemon are. Gwen asked, confused, "Wait a minute. Why are they going towards Dai, Ben, and Veemon?"

Back to where Daisuke, Ben, and Veemon are, Daisuke said with a smile, "I'm glad the three of us are having fun together."

Ben said, "I know, right? And the best part is that no villain's around to ruin this moment!" The brunette knew that as soon as the summer was over, Daisuke would be going back to Japan. He had to spend as much time with her as possible.

Veemon saw the squirrels coming towards them and said, "Guys? I think we have some unexpected company." Everyone turned and saw the squirrels.

Normally, most people wouldn't exactly be frightened of squirrels. However, Daisuke Motomiya was not one of those people. The mahogany haired girl's eye widened upon seeing the squirrels and she screamed in fright, "AAUGH! SQUIRRELS!" She hid behind Ben, hoping that he would protect her from the vile furry creatures. The brunette was completely confused. How could Daisuke Motomiya, who fought against Malomyotismon, Vilgax, and Kevin 11 be afraid of cute squirrels. In his opinion, peacocks were a lot scarier then squirrels.

Max walked over to them and asked, concerned "Is something wrong, Daisuke?" He knew when his grandchildren and Daisuke were scared and right now, something was definitely scaring Daisuke out her mind.

Daisuke exclaimed, "There are vile squirrels everywhere! Keep them away from me!" When the squirrels got closer to her, she screamed again and ran around in circles with the furry creatures chasing after her.

Max asked Ben sternly, "Did you do something to attract the squirrels, Ben?" He knew that his grandson would never try to scare Daisuke this bad. He just wanted to make sure. After all, Ben was known for pulling pranks on Gwen and sometimes Daisuke.

Ben said, defensively, "Of course not, Grandpa! Me, Dai, and Veemon were playing Frisbee the while time!"

Veemon said in realization, "Then that means that Gwen was probably the one who attracted the squirrels."

Ben growled, "Wait until I get my hands on her!" Ben could take Gwen scaring him but scaring Daisuke was crossing the line! Speaking of whom, the Omnitrix wielder finally decided to run inside the Rust Bucket. She closed the door once she ran inside. The squirrels were about to follow her when Ben pulled out his blaster.

Ben said to the animals in an angry voice, making them turn to him, "Hey! Unless you squirrels want to get shot, I suggest you all back off!" The squirrels decided to run for their lives. They obviously did not want to feel the wrath of Ben's blaster. With that done, Ben, Max, and Veemon walked towards where Gwen was.

Gwen was very scared now. She honestly had no idea that the squirrels were going to frighten Daisuke that badly! The orange haired girl was also worried about what Ben might do to her for what she just did. She said, "I know this looks bad but I can explain everything!"

Ben snapped at his cousin angrily, "Hey, dweeb! I know that you're sometimes jealous of Daisuke being the hero all the time but that doesn't mean that you should frighten her with squirrels!" The brown haired boy honestly thought that his cousin was over being jealous of Daisuke after their first fight with Hex.

Veemon said to Gwen sternly, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Gwen!" He was very protective of his partner, especially after how the rest of the Digidestined, aside from Ken and Cody, badmouthed her behind her back.

Max said to Ben and Veemon, "Now I'm sure she had a good reason." He turned to his granddaughter and asked, "Right, Gwen?"

Gwen said, sadly, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to scare Daisuke on purpose! I was just going through my spell book when I found that spell."

Ben sighed. So his cousin wasn't trying to frighten Daisuke. He said, "Alright, Gwen. I believe you. But we should check up on Daisuke to see how she's doing."

In the Rust Bucket, Daisuke was hugging her teddy bear on her bed in fear. Suddenly, the door to the RV opened up. Thinking that it was the squirrels, the mahogany haired girl screamed in fright. But she sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Gwen and Ben.

Gwen asked, "You okay, Dai?" She wanted to make sure that Daisuke wasn't traumatized. She hoped that Omnitrix wielder wouldn't hare her for what she caused.

Dai said to her friend, "I'm fine, Gwen. I'm just a little spooked." She didn't want to admit to the Tennyson kids that she was actually afraid of cute squirrels. She was afraid that they would end up laughing at her.

Ben said, concerned, "Yeah right. Dai, is there any reason why you were scared of those squirrels back there?"

Daisuke sighed and said, "Alright, I'll tell you. It all started when me and my dad went to the park back when I was five years old. Back then, I wasn't a Digidestined so I didn't have Veemon as a partner at that point in time."

 **Flashback**

Five year old Daisuke Motomiya and her father Derrick were walking through the park. Daisuke was wearing a shirt with an acorn on it.

Daisuke said, happily, "Thanks for bringing me here, daddy!" Derrick smiled at his daughter. He was glad that she was having fun.

Derrick said, "No problem sweet heart. It sure is a lovely day today. The sun is shining, the bird are chirping, and all the people are having the time of their lives!"

The two of them then saw a squirrel. Daisuke said, smiling, "Aw! Look at the cute little squirrel!" The girl reached down to pet it.

The squirrel then noticed the acorn picture on Daisuke's shirt. Thinking it was real, the squirrel tackled Daisuke to the ground. It then began to nibble on the acorn picture. Daisuke cried with tears in her eyes, "DADDY! HELP ME!"

Derrick immediately grabbed the squirrel off of his scared daughter. He told it in an extremely menacing voice, "Touch my daughter again and you'll be sorry!" The frightened squirrel then jumped out of Derrick's hands and scurried away. Derrick then comforted Daisuke by holding her very close to his chest as she cried.

 **Flashback End**

Daisuke said, "And that's why I'm scared of squirrels." After she finished her tale, Both Ben and Gwen were shocked and concerned for her.

Gwen said, with tears in her eyes, "Dai, I'm so sorry for accidentally scaring you. I was only lookin through my spell book. And I had no idea that you were scared of squirrels." Now she really fe;t bad for frightening Daisuke.

Ben asked, "Why didn't you tell us or Veemon about this before?" He had no idea that Daisuke was very scared of squirrels.

Daisuke said, sadly, "Because I was afraid that you two and Veemon would make fun of me. I mean, not a lot of people are afraid of cute squirrels. I understand if you guys want to abandon me just like my old team did." Ben then put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder make her look at him.

Ben said, "Don't worry, Dai. We're not like those jerks. There's no way in hell that we're going to make fun of you or stab you in the back!"

Gwen said to Daisuke, "For once, I agree with Ben. Daisuke, I promise that from now on, we won't let anyone or anything scare you again. Not even squirrels!" Daisuke smiled at the two of them with tears in her eyes.

Daisuke said, "Thanks, guys. You're both true friends!" With that, Daisuke then hugged Ben and Gwen. The two Tennyson kids hugged her back. Little did the three of them know that Max and Veemon were watching all this outside from the opened door with smiles on their faces,

Veemon asked Max, "Should we..."

Max said, smiling, "No. Let's give them a few minutes." And from that moment on, Daisuke knew that though she might be scared at times, she'll always have friends to protect her. Little did she know that she'll be seeing more squirrels in the future.

End of oneshot

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Fun with Hypnosis

Note: Just like the previous one before it, this oneshot takes place in the first Dai 10 story after the Midnight Madness chapter.

Summary: Ben accidentally activates Sublimino's watch and hypnotizes Gwen and Daisuke. As you can tell, dear readers, hilarity is sure to follow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by my good friend, Knight of Loyalty.

The Tennysons and Daisuke have stopped near a campground. Currently, Veemon and Max are off to gather supplies for the campfire, leaving Ben, Daisuke, and Gwen all by themselves inside the Rust Bucket.

Ben was holding Sublimino's watch, which they got from the criminal himself after he was defeated. He was trying to make the watch work by pressing the button that activates it but so far, nothing was happening.

Gwen said, "C'mon, doofus! You've been trying to make that thing work for half an hour now. Give it a rest, will you?!"

Ben said, annoyed, "Look, if Sublimino was able to use this to hypnotize people, then I shouldn't have any trouble trying to use it!"

Daisuke told him, "It's not going to work, Ben! Trust me. I know it won't." The Omnitrix Wielder had tried to hypnotize Ben and Gwen with the watch after they stopped Sublimino but it failed. After that, Daisuke gave up on making it work. But it was obvious that Ben was determined to make Sublimino's watch work again.

Ben said, "We won't know until we try!" Suddenly, after Ben pressed the button again, the same hypnotism waves came out of the watch and hit Gwen and Daisuke, causing them to hold their heads in pain.

Gwen screamed, in pain, "AARGH! It feels like my mind is being torn apart!" The hypnotism was never this painful before!

She looked to Daisuke, who wasn't doing so good herself, and asked weakly, "Dai? How are you holding up?"

Daisuke said, in pain, "Not so good. My head feels like it's about to explode!" She has never felt so much pain in her entire life! Finally, the two girls stopped holding their heads and turned to Ben with blank expressions.

The two girls said in monotone, "What is your command, master?" Ben grinned at this. The watch actually does work!

Ben said, "Wow! I can't believe it. You two are actually hypnotized!" The brunette then thinks to what he should do with his two new servants.

Ben snapped his fingers and grinned evilly as he commanded, "Gwen, as your master, I command you to cluck like a chicken!"

Immediately, the red haired girl began to run around while clucking like a chicken the entire time. Ben laughed as he recorded his cousin's actions with a video camera. He was so going to enjoy having Gwen and Daisuke as servants!

Ben finished recording and commanded, "Okay. You can stop acting like a chicken now." Just like that, Gwen stopped her chicken impression.

Ben turned to Daisuke and told her, "Dai, today's my turn to do the dishes. Do you think you can do them for me?"

Daisuke said in monotone, "Yes, master. You can count on me." The mahogany haired girl then walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. All the while, Ben sat on the front seat of the RV playing the Sumo Slammer game that he got in San Francisco. Who knew that hypnotism could be so fun and useful?

Ten minutes later, Daisuke had finished washing all the dishes. Daisuke informed Ben, "The dishes are all done, master." Ben grinned at her statement. The brunette then wondered what else he could make the two of them do before Grandpa Max and Veemon came back from getting supplies.

Ben informed them, "Gwen, Daisuke, go change into cheerleader outfits. Then meet me in the bedroom." The two girls then went into the bathroom in order to get changed into cheerleader uniforms.

Five minutes later, the two girls were with Ben in the bedroom. Right now, Gwen was wearing a red cheerleader outfit with a black skirt. Daisuke was currently wearing a blue cheerleader outfit with a green skirt. Ben said, smirking, "Alright, girls! You know the cheer!"

Immediately, the two girls began to dance around in a cheerleader fashion. They chanted, "B-E-N! Ben! He's our man! With the plan! If he can't do it, no one can! Go, Ben!" They finished the cheer with cheerleader poses.

Ben laughed at this. He then said, "Alright. I think that's enough hypnotism for today. It's time to get you two back to normal." He pulled out the watch and pressed the button again.

Again, the hypnotism waves came out of the watch, striking the two girls. Immediately, they groaned as they held their heads in pain.

Gwen braced herself on the wall in order to support herself so she doesn't fall to the floor. Her legs felt wobbly right now, making it really hard to stand on her own. She said, weakly, "Damn it! What just happened?"

Daisuke had just sat herself on the bed and held her head in pain. She said, weakly, "I don't know. I have a major migraine right now!"

Gwen said, "Join the club. My head won't stop pounding!" Finally, the pain in their heads went away and they were able to stand up properly.

Daisuke noticed Gwen's cheerleader outfit and complimented, "You look really nice in that cheerleader outfit, Gwen."

Gwen blushed and said, "Thanks, Daisuke. You don't look that bad yourself in your cheerleader outfit." This time, it was Daisuke's turn to blush.

Then, the two of them glared at Ben. They both said, angrily, "Ben, what the hell did you do to us?!" Just then, Max and Veemon came in and saw Gwen and Daisuke in their cheerleader outfits with widened eyes.

Max asked Ben, sternly, "Ben, would you care to explain why Gwen and Daisuke are in cheerleader outfits?!" He should've known that his grandson was going to cause trouble while he and Veemon were out

Ben said nervously, "Well, I was trying to make Sublimino's watch work. And it did by hypnotizing Gwen and Daisuke. Then I had Gwen cluck like a chicken while I recorded her. I had Daisuke do the dishes for me since it was my turn to do them today. Finally, I had them dress up in cheerleader outfits and had them chant a cheer all about me. And that's when I got them back to normal. And I'm big trouble, aren't I?" After his explanation, everyone was glaring at the brunette with angry looks.

Veemon said to Ben, sternly, "You don't even know the half of it, Ben!" He couldn't believe that Ben hypnotized his partner when he wasn't looking.

Surprisingly, Ben was let off with a warning. But to his dismay, his grandpa confiscated the watch. Needless to say, Ben wasn't going to use Sublimino's watch for a long time. But little did the Tennysons and Daisuke know that they would see Sublimino again real soon!

End of oneshot

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Speed Demons

Summary: This takes place sometime after the Heroes United arc. Kevin has been going out every night to participate in illegal street racing. But one night, what starts out as a regular race ends with him fighting for his life.

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by none other than my good buddy, Knight of Loyalty

Kevin Levin was walking to the door of this house when he turned and saw Little Fish hopping behind him. The alien fish noticed that his owner was going somewhere the past few nights. He hoped that Kevin wasn't getting in trouble.

Kevin said to his pet, "Hey, Little Fish. I'm going to be out for a little bit. I'll be back soon, alright?" Little Fish nodded and Kevin smiled at him before walking out. The raven haired teen was about to walk over to his car when he heard, "Going somewhere, Kevin?" The Osmosian teen turned to see Ben standing there.

Kevin asked, "Ben? How long weere you there?" Ben had heard from Gwen that Kevin hasn't been picking up her calls for the past few nights.

Ben answered, "Long enough. Look, Kevin. Gwen told me that she hasn't heard from you the past few nights ever since Daisuke came back from that other dimension. I just want to know where you've been going lately."

Kevin sighed and explained, "Alright. You got me. I've been sneaking off every night to participate in street racing so I could show off my speed. But honestly, that's all I do. I haven't done anything illegal. Not to mention that I haven't hurt anyone in these races."

Ben said, "Okay, good point. Don't worry. I'll make sure the others don't know about what you've been up to."

Kevin said with a smile, "Thanks, Ben. I knew I could count on you." With that, Kevin got into his car and drove off. Twenty minutes later, Kevin's car arrived near Mr. Smoothies and he got out. Then a blue monster truck, a brown tow truck, and an orange muscle car pulled over to Mr. Smoothies and their drivers came out.

Coming out of the monster truck was a man with light brown hair and a light brown mustache. He wore a black vest over a white shirt and a white and green cap.

The driver of the tow truck was a man that was missing most of his teeth and has light brown hair. He also has tattoos all over on his body and wears blue overalls and black gloves.

The driver of the orange muscle car was a woman wearing a short white jacket with the ends tied under which she wears a black full sleeved shirt, torn-by-the-edges jean shorts and green welding glasses. She has long black hair reaching down to the center of her back.

Kevin saw the vehicles. He whistled and said to the drivers, "Nice rides you got there. I really like the monster truck."

The driver of said monster truck said, "Why, thank you kindly, son. I'm Baron Highway and this here is my Road Crew." He motioned to the other man, "That there is Road Rage." Finally, he pointed right at the woman, "And that's Turbine."

Turbine said to Kevin, flirtatiously, "Your vehicle isn't that bad itself. And neither are you. I think it's only fair that a good looking car has a good looking driver." Kevin blushed at this.

Road Rage shouted, "Enough jibber jabber! Let's get this race started already!" After he said that, the drivers got into their vehicles. A man with a starting gun walked up to the front of the vehicles.

The man said, "Alright! I want this to be not too rough and not too clean. The finish line is at the Washington Mall. Whoever gets there first wins the race. On your mark. Get set. GO!" He fired the starting gun and the vehicles took off.

So far, Kevin was in the lead. So Turbine activated spikes on her wheels to scratch the left side of Kevin's car. Kevin shouted, "Hey. Watch the paint!"

Road Rage laughed insanely as he used his tow truck chain to scratch the right side of Kevin's car. Kevin groaned, "Why does everyone try to scratch my car?"

Baron Highway then used his monster truck to ram the back of Kevin's car. But Kevin said smirking, "Time to use the turbo boost!" He then pushed a button in his car and the turbo boost activated, putting him far ahead of the other vehicles. Little did Kevin know that a news helicopter was recording them from the sky.

At Daisuke's house, Ben was holding Little Fish in his arms as both of them were eating chilli fries when Daisuke, Gwen, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Veemon came in.

Daisuke looked around and asked Ben, "Ben, have you seen Kevin around?" The Ultimatrix Wielder was wondering where the black haired boy was.

Ben said, "I'd be lying if I said yes." The brunette turned on the TV only for it to end up on the Dai 10 Nation.

Julie said to the viewers, "Welcome back to the Dai 10 Nation! We're live on the scene where an illegal street race is taking place. One of the vehicles is identified to be the car of Kevin Levin, one of my daughter's friends. The others are known to be the vehicles of Baron Highway and the Road Crew. They are a group of criminals who steal vehicles, then dismantle them and sell the parts on the black market. We'll have more on this story after the break. And Daisuke, honey, if you're watching this, please help Kevin before he gets killed. Thank you!"

Everyone is shocked after hearing Julie's news report. Hawkmon face palmed and said, "Why am I not surprised to see Kevin doing this?"

The rest of the team then glared at Ben and Little Fish. Ben gulped while Little Fish grinned nervously. Gwen asked Ben, angrily, "Ben, did you and Little Fish know about this?!" She couldn't believe that her cousin would keep this from her!

Ben replied, "C'mon! Kevin said that it wasn't illegal and that he wasn't hurting anyone in these races!" If he had known that the races were illegal, he probably wouldn't have agreed to keep Kevin's racing a secret!

Yolei asked Ben, sternly, "Did it ever occur to you two that Kevin could get arrested for participating in illegal street racing?!"

Veemon said, "Assuming that the Road Crew doesn't kill Kevin after the race." He knew that after the race was done, the Road Crew would kill Kevin so nothing would stop them from stealing his car for spare parts.

Daisuke said to her team, "Then we better find Kevin and fast! Little Fish, stay here until we get back!" Little Fish nodded as the team head out to find Kevin. But as soon as they left, Little Fish turned the channel to Spongebob Squarepants. He then cheered happily because Spongebob was his favourite show.

At the Washington Mall, Kevin's car crossed the finish line. As he stopped the car, he got out. The other vehicles stopped too. Then the Road Crew got out. Kevin smirked as he said, "Looks like you three were no match for my car!"

Baron Highway said with an evil smirk, "We know. That's why we're gonna kill you before we steal your ride and its cool parts! Nothing personal."

Road Rage laughed maniacally and said, "You're about to become road kill, kid!" Turbine, on the other hand, was looking solemn. She was starting to like the kid.

Turbine said, sadly, "Such a shame. You were so handsome." She took out a gun, and fired it. Immediately, metal bolts flew out of the gun. Before they could hit Kevin, however, a pink shield came up, making the bolts bounce off harmlessly. Kevin turned to see Ben, Gwen, Daisuke, Yolei, Veemon, and Halsemon.

Kevin asked, "How did you guys find me?" He was really glad that his friends found him but he wondered how they found out where he was.

Daisuke answered, "It wasn't actually that hard to find you. I just used my Ultimatrix to pinpoint your location through your Plumbers Badge."

Gwen told Kevin, annoyed, "Kevin, we're going to have a long talk after this is over." On the inside, however, she was glad that her boyfriend wasn't hurt.

Halsemon said, "Talk later. Fight now!" With that statement, the battle began. Kevin, Daisuke, and Veemon fought Baron Highway, Ben and Gwen took on Turbine, and Yolei and Halsemon handled Road Rage.

Road Rage fought Yolei using a wrench but the lavender haired girl used a boomerang to parry back his attacks. As the boomerang clashed with the wrench, Road Rage asked, flirting with Yolei, "I just love a girl who fights back!"

Yolei snapped, "I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much! And FYI, you stink badly!" She then jumped back and threw the boomerang at the wrench causing them to both fly in the air before exploding.

Halsemon then shouted, "Tempest Wing!" With that, he spun around, making a tornado that picked up Road Rage and threw him against his tow truck. The criminal groaned before slipping into unconsciousness.

Turbine was firing more metal bolts at Ben but he used a Mana shield to deflect them. Turbine shouted, "You can't keep this up forever, kid!"

Ben responded, "You're right. I can't!" The brunette used a Mana disc to knock the gun out of Turbine's hands.

Turbine said, in fear, "You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" The brunette thought about her question for a few seconds.

Gwen walked over and said, "He wouldn't. But I most certainly would!" She then kicked Turbine in the face, knocking her out.

Baron Highway lunged at Daisuke, who dodged it and was enveloped in a gold flash of light before Shocksquatch stood in her place. "Shocksquatch!" she shouted. Shocksquatch then punched Baron Highway, knocking him back. The criminal got up and ran over at Kevin, who already absorbed the road. He punched the Osmosian teen, knocking him back.

As Kevin got up, he looked at Shocksquatch and asked, "Is that the alien you used in that other dimension?"

Shocksquatch replied, "It sure is, eh. Of course, someone else had to come up with it before me. Now let's beat this guy already!"

Veemon then ran over to Baron Highway and shouted, "V Headbutt!" He head butted the criminal, sending him over to Kevin's direction, who turned his arm into a hammer before hitting him with it, sending him to the ground.

As Baron Highway got up, he saw the others surrounding him. Realizing that Road Rage and Turbine were taken out, he gritted his teeth and shouted, "I ain't goin down without a fight!" He ran over to his monster truck and got in.

He started the vehicle and drove it over to the heroes' direction, shouting, "I'm gonna run all of you punks over!"

Shocksquatch smirked and said, "Not gonna happen, eh!" She fired a fully charged electrical blast at the monster truck, obliterating it and sending Baron Highway flying. Before he could hit the ground, Gwen encased him in a Mana sphere, breaking his fall. But he was already unconscious by then.

Gwen said, "We should call the police so they can put these three in jail." The others nodded. The next day, the team was watching the Dai 10 Nation in Daisuke's house.

Julie said, "Welcome back to the Dai 10 Nation! Last night, my daughter and her team saved Kevin and managed to take down the Road Crew. The police are also making sure that no illegal street races happen again."

Daisuke told Kevin, sternly, "I hope you learned something from all this, Kevin." While she was grateful that Kevin led them to the Road Crew, she wasn't going to let him off so easily.

Kevin said, "Not to worry. I am never going street racing again. It's not worth it if my car ends up getting scratched."

Daisuke said, "Good. Because as punishment for participating in illegal street racing at night behind our backs, you're going to give the Rust Bucket 3 a fresh coat of paint from top to bottom. And I want it spotless."

Kevin said, "That's a fair punishment." While Kevin was annoyed about how long it would take to paint the entire jet, he was grateful that Daisuke didn't kick her off the team due to his racing. The dark haired teen walked out so he could pain the Rust Bucket 3.

Yolei said, amazed, "Wow, Daisuke. I've never seen you actually discipline anyone before. You didn't even do that to any of our team back when you were still leading the DigiDestined." It's true. Back when Yolei and Daisuke were still in the DigiDestined, Daisuke never actually punished any of them whenever they did anything wrong.

Daisuke answered Yolei seriously, "Well, somebody has to make sure that this sort of thing never happens again."

Ben then said, "You know, I think I should try street racing out sometime."

Everyone yelled out, "NO!"

Ben said, pouting, "Aw man!"

After Kevin managed to paint the Rust Bucket 3, he swore off street racing. However, that doesn't mean that he won't challenge any of his teammates to a friendly race in the future.

End of oneshot

Please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Body Trouble

Summary: A fight with Rojo gone wrong ends up with most of the team with swapped bodies. Readers, if you thought Change of Face was bad, you haven't seen anything yet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Ben 10. The Dai 10 series is owned by my good friend, Knight of Loyalty

We see the female criminal Rojo and her gang along with P'andor's former henchmen Buzz, Surgeon, and Hammer unloading some crates in a warehouse. Rojo warned, "Be careful. If you guys drop them, I'll punish you badly!"

Hammer said annoyed, "We know. Sheesh, she's even more bossy then the last guy we worked for." After P'andor betrayed him, Buzz, and Surgeon, the three of them went to work with Rojo and her gang, And the best part was they got paid with real money.

Suddenly, the door busted open and Kevin, Shurimon, Flamedramon, Yolei, Gwen, Ben, and Four Arms all ran in. The villains turned and saw them. Amarillo complained, "Aw, not these guys again!"

Azul noticed Yolei and Shurimon with the heroes and commented, "Looks like the heroes got two new members."

Yolei said, "Alright, everyone just surrender and no one has to get hurt!" Of course, she knew that the villains weren't going to come quietly.

Buzz noticed Kevin and said evilly, "You're that guy who we fought the last time. I am so gonna enjoy cutting you open!" He laughs insanely as he revved up his buzz saw.

Rojo snarled. She wasn't going to let these punks foil her again! "Kill these losers!" With that, the fight was on! Shurimon fought Amarillo, Yolei fought Azul, Hammer fought Flamedramon, Gwen took on Surgeon, Kevin handled Buzz, and Ben and Four Arms fought Rojo.

Amarillo fired some lasers at Shurimon. The Digimon dodged them and shouted "Double Star!" He threw the ninja star on his back, which pinned Amarillo to the ground.

Azul fired some blasts at Yolei, who dodged them. The Child of Sincerity and Love then threw a boomerang at Azul, which exploded and knocked her out. Yolei said with a smirk, "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

Hammer swung his hammer at Flamedramon but he ducked out of the way. He then said, "Flame Fist!" and shot fireballs from his fist, knocking Hammer down.

Gwen created a shield in front of her as Surgeon used his blowtorch to try and break through. Surgeon said, "You can't hide behind that shield forever!"

Gwen said, "You're right. And just so you know, I would definitely put up more of a fight then Kevin would!" Kevin told Gwen about what the three thugs told him and it pissed her off. The girl used a mana disc to knock Surgeon out.

Kevin absorbed the ground and used his arms to defend himself from Buzz's buzz saw. The Osmosian teen commented, "You already tried this before. It didn't end well!"

Buzz exclaimed, "Wouldn't hurt to try a second time!" Kevin then turned his fist into a mace and used it to punch Buzz in the stomach, knocking him out.

Kevin said, "FYI, that was for the taunts that you three threw at me!" The boy really wanted to pay the criminals back for making fun of him.

Four Arms punched Rojo but the woman recovered and fired at Ben, who made a mana shield to protect himself. Four Arms said, "Give up, Rojo! You're outnumbered and outmatched!"

Ben said, "Come quietly and this will all be over before you know it." Rojo smirked. She still had one last trick up her sleeve!

Rojo said, "Not a chance in hell, freaks!" She pulled out a huge gun and fired it. Yolei, Shurimon, and Flamedramon got out of the way. The others weren't so lucky. The four of them screamed as Four Arms turned back into Daisuke. Then all of them were on the ground. It didn't take long for Ben and Daisuke to recover.

Ben said in Daisuke's voice, "Man, that blast felt weird!" Yolei and the Digimon were shocked. Why was Daisuke's voice coming out of Ben's mouth?

Daisuke said in Ben's voice, "Tell me about it!" That's when they both saw each other and screamed, "AH! I'M YOU!"

Daisuke said, "Not this again!" She couldn't believe that she switched bodies with Ben again! The incident with Charmcaster was bad enough.

Yolei said, "Wait a minute! This happened before?"

Ben said, "It was 6 years ago with Charmcaster using a spell." Ben was about to explain more when Gwen and Kevin recovered.

Gwen said in Kevin's voice, "That gun looked very familiar."

Kevin said in Gwen's voice, "Really? I didn't recognize it." That's when the two of them looked at each other in shock.

Gwen said, "Kevin, I'm you and you're me!" Daisuke and Ben groaned. Looks like Gwen and Kevin had their bodies swapped as well!

Kevin said in realization, "Now I know where I've seen that gun! It's a body swapper. The only way to get our bodies swapped back is to fire the gun again!"

Rojo taunted, "Too bad we're not going to let you losers get that chance!" It was so going to be easy for her and her gang to take out the heroes now!

Daisuke said, "We'll see about that!" Daisuke and Kevin try to use Ben and Gwen's mana powers but fail. "What the hell?"

Hammer laughed, "You dorks can't even use your powers properly!" Rojo and her minions blast Daisuke and Kevin with laser blasts. Gwen tried to absorb the ground but failed to do so.

Gwen said, "I've seen Kevin do this. This shouldn't be that hard!" Hammer ran up to Gwen and smacked her with his hammer.

Ben said, "We need to go. Now" The team then escaped with their lives.

Buzz asked Rojo, "Should we go after them?" He really wanted to cut them up into little pieces!

Rojo said, "Nah. Just leave them. They're hardly a threat to us now."

Surgeon said, "She's right. With the four main members having their bodies swapped, they'll have some difficulty using their new powers." An hour later, we see the heroes in Daisuke's house.

Daisuke groaned, "That was so humiliating!" She couldn't believe that they got beaten in a fight and by Rojo of all people!

Gwen said, "Tell me about it! We can't even use each other's powers right!"

Yolei said, "It's also going to be very confusing trying to keep track of who I'm talking to now."

Hawkmon said, "Look, why don't all of you take turns explaining your powers?" Hawkmon knew that if Kevin, Gwen, and Ben explained on how to use their powers, they could all learn how to fight much better.

Veemon said, "I know that Ben knows how to use Daisuke's Ultimatrix. After all, the first time that this happened, he had no problem using Daisuke's powers."

Ben said, "Got that right. And when me and Gwen use our mana, we usually focus on making it appear."

Kevin said, "That's kind of like how I use my powers. When I absorb something, I usually focus on what I'm absorbing."

Daisuke said with a smile, "Alright. Now we know how to use each other's powers. All we need to do is use them defeat Rojo and her gang. Then we can use the body swapper to get ourselves back to normal."

Ben said smiling, "Before we do that, though, there's something me and Kevin need to do upstairs." He winked to Kevin and he understood the gesture. The two boys in their girlfriends' bodies went upstairs to Daisuke's room, leaving the others confused on what they were doing. In Daisuke's room, the boys were checking out their girlfriends' bodies.

Ben said looking at his chest, "I don't how Daisuke can walk around with these things on her chest all the time."

Kevin said looking at his backside while smiling, "Don't know. But Gwen really has a nice rear end. I really don't like how the girls walk in tight clothing though."

Ben agreed, "I know, right?

Kevin then got an idea. "Ben, does Dai have some spare clothes in her room?"

Ben replied, "Of course. Why do you ask?" Kevin smirked at him and Ben immediately understood what he was planning. Back in the family room, Gwen and Daisuke were nervous about something.

Yolei reassured Daisuke, "Don't worry, Daisuke. We'll beat Rojo and swap your bodies back. I promise!"

Daisuke said, "It's not that. I'm more worried about what kind of trouble Ben and Kevin are going to get into in our bodies!"

Gwen said, "If Kevin embarrasses me in my body, so help me, I am going to pound him senseless!" That's when the boys shouted from upstairs, "We're ready to go!" They both came down to the family room. What the others saw made their jaws drop!

Veemon said shocked, "They didn't."

Hawkmon said, also shocked, "They did."

Ben in Daisuke's body was wearing an ice blue tube top with tight denim shorts and knee high-heeled boots. Kevin in Gwen's body was wearing black sunglasses and was wearing a black leather jacket, tight black pants, and black leather boots.

Ben asked, "So how do we look?"

Daisuke screamed angrily, "BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!"

Gwen screamed angrily, "KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN!"

Kevin said, "C'mon! What's wrong with wearing these outfits?"

Veemon answered, "Well, they might attract Daisuke's fans and you two might do embarrassing stuff in front of them!"

Yolei calmed them all down by saying, "Look, let's save our anger for the bad guys. Besides, this will all be over once we get the body swapper." Everyone else nodded and got into Kevin's car. But Gwen couldn't get the hang of the wheel as she just barely avoided some cars.

Gwen complained, "I don't know how you drive this thing all the time, Kevin." She may have driven Kevin's car once but that was in her own body.

Kevin said, "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." Suddenly, some fanboys began to swarm the car. While most of the team were content to just avoid them, Ben and Kevin had other ideas. The two of them stepped out and winked at the fans. Ben then did some poses in front of the fans in Daisuke's body making them cheer. Kevin in Gwen's body then proceeded to kiss one of them on the cheek, making him faint.

Daisuke snarled, blushing like mad, "I'm so gonna hurt those two when this is over!" This was exactly what she was afraid of!

Gwen said, embarrassed, "Save some for me!" The boys in their girlfriends' bodies got back in the car and Gwen kept on driving to Rojo's hideout where the villains were waiting for them.

As the heroes got out, Rojo sneered, "Back for more, losers?"

Daisuke said, "Sorry to disappoint you, Rojo, but we're not going to be beaten a second time!"

Hammer and Buzz saw the outfits that were on Daisuke and Gwen's bodies and their jaws dropped.

Hammer exclaimed, love struck, "Whoa! You two look beautiful in those outfits!"

Buzz said, "Yeah! I don't care if one of you is Levin. You two look smoking hot!"

Surgeon smacked both of them on the heads and told them, "Will you two please focus?"

Yolei's Digivice glowed as Hawkmon shouted, "Hawkmon digivolve too ... Aquilamon!" With that, Hawkmon turned into Aquilamon.

Ben was enveloped in a gold flash of light and he turned into Rath. Rath roared, "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', ROJO! YOU WANNA PIECE OF RATH?! YOU GOT A PIECE! BUT YOU JUST BIT OFF AN EYE BIGGER THAN YOU STOMACH CAN CHEW!"

Rojo shouted, "That didn't make any sense!"

Rath shouted back, "I KNOW!" He then slugged Rojo across the face.

Kevin and Daisuke concentrated and they were able to make their hands glow with mana. Gwen concentrated while touching the ground and she was able to absorb it.

Daisuke said to Yolei, "We'll hold them off! You and the Digimon get the body swapper."

Yolei nodded and said, "Right." She took out some smoke pellets from her belt and threw them on the ground, causing a smoke screen. When the smoke cleared, Yolei and the Digimon were gone.

Rojo told Buzz, Surgeon and Hammer, "Don't let them get the body swapper!"

Hammer said, "No need to tell us twice!" The three of them ran inside the warehouse.

Yolei, Aquilamon, and Veemon were searching for the body swapper in the crates. Yolei found some wristwatches inside one of them. Yolei said, "Hey, these are invisibility wristwatches. Kevin told me about them. They can make the person wearing them invisible. These might come in handy." She pocketed the wristwatches just as Buzz, Surgeon, and Hammer came in.

Surgeon said, "Apologies, miss, but you and your friends aren't going to be leaving here alive!"

Aquilamon said, "Bring it on!" The three of them began to battle the villains. Surgeon fought on Aquilamon, Hammer took on Veemon, and Yolei handled Buzz.

Yolei threw some boomerang at Buzz but he avoided them and pinned Yolei to the wall. He said, flirting with Yolei, "Hey, babe! How about you ditch these losers and go out with a real man like me!"

Yolei growled, "Not on your life!" She then took a taser out of her belt and used it on Buzz. The thug screamed as he was hit with electricity before he groaned and fell to the ground unconscious.

Hammer swung his hammer at Veemon as he shouted, "Hold still, you little shrimp!"

Veemon shouted back, "Like that will happen. V Headbutt!" He head butted Hammer, knocking him out.

Aquilamon attempted to bring his beak down on Surgeon but he dodged it. Aquilamon commented, "I don't know why you're trying to fight me! I'm much more bigger then you. What could you possibly do to me?"

Surgeon said, "This!" He used his blowtorch on Aquilamon's left foot, causing him to cry out in pain. Then the Digimon snarled at Surgeon, making the thug chuckle nervously. Aquilamon shouted, "Blast Rings!" Energy rings came out of his mouth and they hit Surgeon, knocking him out.

Back outside, Gwen turned her arm into a mace and punched Amarillo in the face, knocking her out. Gwen said, "Who knew that hitting things was fun? I can see why you like this, Kevin!"

Kevin said while fighting Azul, "Thanks! I appreciate the compliment." He then threw 2 mana discs. One of them knocked Azul's gun out of her hands while the other hit Azul, knocking her out.

Rojo knocked Rath away with her fist but Daisuke knocked her back with a mana disc. Rojo taunted, "You can't beat me the way you are, Motomiya!"

Daisuke said, smirking, "We're not trying to beat you. We're just buying Yolei and the Digimon some time." Just then, Yolei, Aquilamon, and Veemon ran out.

Yolei said, "Alright! You guys ready to get your bodies back?

Rath shouted, "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', YOLEI INOUE! YOU BETTER SWITCH OUR BODIES BACK RIGHT NOW OR RATH'S GONNA BE REALLY MAD!"

With that, Yolei began to charge up the body swapper. Rojo shouted, "NO!" but she wasn't fast enough. The body swapper fired and Kevin, Gwen, Rath, and Daisuke screamed with Rath turning back to human. The four of them then recovered.

Daisuke asked in her own voice, "Is everyone back where they should be?"

Ben said, happily, "Definitely!"

Kevin exclaimed, "Good to be back in my own body!"

Gwen said, "Now to take care of some loose ends!"

Rojo said, "No! This can't be happening!"

Daisuke told her, "It is. And now you're going to jail!" She was enveloped in a gold flash of light and turned into Swampfire. She slapped the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and turned into Ultimate Swampfire.

Ultimate Swampfire shouted, "Time to feel the heat!" She put her hands together and fired a blue fire blast at Rojo, knocking her out. Ultimate Swampfire then turned back into Daisuke.

Yolei said, "I got some invisibility wristwatches from Rojo's hideout. They could come in handy."

Kevin said, "Trust me. They'll really help us out."

Daisuke and Gwen noticed their current outfits. Daisuke said, "Wow, Gwen. You look nice in that leather jacket."

Gwen blushed and replied, "Thanks. You look nice yourself in that blue tube top." This time, it was Daisuke's turn to blush.

Daisuke then said smirking, "Now, how about we teach our boyfriends a lesson about embarrassing us?"

Gwen smirked and said, "Way ahead of you!" The two girls cracked their knuckles as they approached the boys.

Ben said, scared, "C'mon! Let's talk this out!"

Kevin asked Yolei, "Yolei? A little help?"

Yolei smirked and said, "Sorry. But you two brought this on yourselves." The two boys then screamed lie little girls as their girlfriends beat the two of them up.

Hawkmon asked his partner, "Shouldn't we help them?"

Veemon said, "Nah. They need to be taught a lesson."

Despite the boys beating beat up, the four of them were glad that they were back in their own bodies. And as an added bonus, they got some invisibility wristwatches as well. Little did they know that they were going to be very useful in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Psyphon's New Toy

Summary: Daisuke is at the mercy of Psyphon and three more of her enemies. However, Instead of killing her immediately, Psyphon decides to test out his new invention on her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by my good friend, Knight of Loyalty.

We see Xlr8 running into a warehouse. She then turned back into Daisuke. However, her eyes are blank, indicating that she was under hypnosis. All of a sudden, a swarm of nanochips appear and form into a tall man with black skin with light blue circuit lines all over his body. He also has white, pupilles eyes, blue face and four, long spikes on the side of his head.

The man growled, "It's payback time, Daisuke Motomiya!" Clearly, this man has a grudge against Daisuke. He pinned her to the ground and punched her several times before Psyphon teleported into the warehouse.

Psyphon said, "That's enough, Swarm!" He didn't want the man, who was known as Swarm, to kill Daisuke just yet. He wanted to have some fun with her first. Swarm looked at Psyphon and smirked at him before punching Daisuke one last time.

As Daisuke got up, Sublimino, the hypnotist villain, and Mummymon, the Digimon who the DigiDestined faced off against before, came out of the shadows.

Mummymon said, "I have to hand it to you, Sublimino. That pocket watch of yours really works like a charm!" While he wanted to kill Daisuke while she was standing right there, he thought it was more entertaining to see what Psyphon had in store for her.

Sublimino said, "Thank you. Who says old tricks don't work twice? Now, what do you think we should do with Motomiya?" He was hoping to get rid of her but he and the others were interested in what Psyphon was going to do with the hero.

Psyphon said with an evil grin, "I would like to test out a new invention of mine before moving on to business. Observe" He took out a metal backpack and put it on Daisuke. Immediately, braces attached to her limbs.

Psyphon took out a remote control and asked with a smirk, "Are you able to move on your own, Daisuke Motomiya?"

Daisuke said emotionlessly, "No. I cannot."

Psyphon said, "Perfect." He pressed a button on the remote control and Daisuke walked one step forward.

Mummymon said, "A remote controlled backpack. Impressive."

Psyphon said, "I haven't actually thought of a name for it yet. But it lets me control the movements of the person wearing it" He pressed another button and Daisuke raised her right arm up. He pressed another button and Daisuke lowred her right arm down. Finally, he moved a joystick on the remote and Daisuke bowed down to him. Psyphon smirked. His newest creation turned out to be a success. Now, tt was time to test it even further!

Psyphon told Mummymon, "Mummymon, I want you to fight Motomiya with only your fists." He didn't want Mummymon to beat up Daisuke too much. After all, he still had much in store for the young hero who had caused the defeat of his master Vilgax.

Mummyon nodded. While he was disappointed that he couldn't kill the brat, he was satisfied that he could at least deal some damage to her. Mummymon then ran forward at Daisuke and attempted to punch her. However, Psyphon made her dodge the attack. She then was forced to tackle Mummymon to the ground. Mummymon punched her in the face but she was unaffected. She then punched Mummymon several times before getting off him.

Mummymon said with a groan as he got up, "That really hurt. This test run of your new invention better be worth it."

Psyphon answered, "Trust me. It will all be worth it in the end." A few minutes later, the villains and Daisuke were standing by the entrance of the warehouse.

Swarm snarled, "It's getting really hard for me not to kill Motomiya on the spot right now!" He really wanted Daisuke to die by his hands for what she did to him!

Psyphon told Swarm, "Patience, Swarm. You'll get your revenge soon enough. After all, you're not the only person that Motomiya has wronged." Swarm growled but he knew it was pointless to argue.

Psyphon told Daisuke, "Motomiya, I want you to run to that side of the warehouse and then back again four times. The first one will be simple."

Daisuke said, "I understand." Psyphon then used his remote control to make the mahogany haired girl run to the opposite side of the warehouse. Then he made her run back to the entrance where the villains were waiting for her.

Sublimino said, confused, "It can't be that easy."

Psyphon said with an evil smirk, "Don't worry. The next three times will be very difficult." He whispered something into Sublimino's ear and the latter grinned. Sublimino then pressed a button on his pocket watch. Daisuke then groaned.

Daisuke said, weakly, "What the hell is going on?" As Daisuke said that, Psyphon made some laser turrets appear. Then he made Daisuke run to the opposite side of the warehouse again. But this time, the laser turrets fired. Psyphon then made Daisuke dance like a ballerina to avoid the lasers and the other villains laughed.

Daisuke said, "Whoever is going this is in for a world of pain!" For some reason, she couldn't go alien by thinking about it.

Sublimino said, laughing, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Mummymon said, also laughing, "It's a shame that I didn't bring my camera. I could've gotten a million hits on YouTube!"

As Daisuke ran back to the entrance, she gasped at the sight of the four villains. What was Psyphon doing with Mummymon and Sublimino, and Swarm? When the Ultimatrix wielder got back to the entrance, she demanded, "Alright, Psyphon! What are you planning this time? And what are Swarm, Mummymon, and Sublimino doing with you?"

Psyphon said with a smirk, "Don't worry about it, Dai 10. All you need to know is that you're under my control now! And don't even try to turn into an alien form. The backpack you're wearing prevents the Ultimatrix from activating!" The laser turrets disappeared and the REDs, Psyphon's robotic minions appeared on platforms. Psyphon then made Daisuke run to the opposite side again. But this time, she jumped on top of all the platforms. Psyphon snarled as he forced to make Daisuke destroy his own REDs one at a time with punches and kicks.

Daisuke said, "You just wait until I get out of this, Psyphon!" On the inside, however, she had no idea how she was going to get out of this mess. After Psyphon made her run back to the entrance, he glared angrily at her.

Psyphon shouted, "I can't believe you made me destroy my own minions!" Psyphon then made Daisuke punch herself.

Daisuke said, "Ow! That really hurt!"

Swarm said, "This is the last time, right?"

Psyphon said, "Of course. Mummymon, you can use your blaster for this last one."

Mummymon said, evilly, "With pleasure!" As Psyphon made Daisuke run to the opposite side again, Mummymon fired his blaster but Psyphon made Daisuke dodge all of the blasts.

Daisuke said, "Those were too close!" Psyphon then made the hero run back to the entrance.

Daisuke told Psyphon, "You're not going to get away with this! It's only a matter of time before my team notices I'm gone!"

Psyphon told her, "Don't count on it. Sublimino, place her back under your control and wipe her memories of this whole event." If the hero were to remember what happened, his entire plan would be in ruins!

Sublimino said, "Got it."

Daisuke said, "Don't you even dare!" But it was too late. Sublimino pressed a button on his pocket watch and Daisuke eyes turned blank again. Then Psyphon pressed a button on the metal backpack and the braces around Daisuke's limbs disappeared. Psyphon then took the metal backpack off of Daisuke's back.

Swarm asked, "Do we send her home now?"

Psyphon said, "Yes. But there's still one more thing that we have to do." He then gave Sublimino a green chip

Sublimino nodded in understanding. He asked Daisuke, "Slave, do you know how to open that Ultimatrix of yours?"

Daisuke said, emotionlessly, "I do, master."

Sublimino said, smirking," Excellent." He held out the chip. "Put this chip in there, will you?"

Daisuke said, "Yes, master." She took the chip and inserted it in the Ultimatrix.

Sublimino told her, "Now, go back to your house. When you wake up, you won't remember any of the events that just took place."

Daisuke said, "As you command, master." She turned into Xlr8 and zoomed back to her house.

Swarm said, angrily, "Why did you have to send her home? I really wanted to get revenge on the little brat!"

Psyphon said, "Patience, Swarm. It's only a matter of time before the Alien Force find out that we're here. And then, they will be vanquished forever!" With that, Psyphon laughed evilly. The other three villains decided to join in on the evil laughter. Whatever the three villains are planning, it can't possibly be good for our heroes!


	11. Chapter 11

Doubts

Note: This oneshot takes place in the first Dai 10 story.

Summary: After the trip to the future, Daisuke is considering on quitting as a hero. It's up to Ben and Gwen to convince her otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by my good friend, Knight of Loyalty.

It was early morning. Max really enjoyed the cake that Gwen, Ben, and Daisuke got him from the future. Of course, the retired Plumber doesn't know about the trip to the future yet. Today, the group had stopped by a nearby gas station so the RV could get gas. However, Max and Veemon noticed that Daisuke has been inside the bedroom the past few days. She would only come out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And even during those times, she still doesn't talk to anyone. And it really was starting to concern Max and Veemon. Right now, Max, Veemon, Ben, and Gwen were at a store near the gas station.

Max asked Ben and Gwen, "Kids, can I ask you a question?" If anyone could tell him and Veemon what was wrong with Daisuke, it would be his own grandchildren. After all, they were the ones who came out of the portal with Daisuke.

Ben replied, "Sure, Grandpa. What is it?" He had a feeling about what question his grandfather would ask. But he just wanted to make sure.

Max asked, "Do you two know why Daisuke has been alone by herself in the bedroom the last few days?"

Gwen knew that her grandfather would ask that question eventually. She asked, nervously "Why do you want to know that?"

Veemon said, "Well, me and Max just want to know what's wrong with Daisuke. It's not like her to be alone by herself." Veemon was concerned about his partner. He hasn't seen her this sad since the DigiDestined, except Ken and Cody, badmouthed her behind her back.

Ben sighed and told them, "Alright. We might as well tell you two. On Grandpa's birthday a few days ago, Gwen and I were abducted by future versions of ourselves. Daisuke managed to follow us through a portal to the future as Xlr8. It turns out that our future selves, Grandpa's future self and Daisuke's future self, Dai 10,000, needed our help defeating a future Dr. Animo. But we also had to deal with a revived future Vilgax as well."

Max said, "Well, you kids probably won against those two. Otherwise, you three wouldn't be here right now. But we still don't know what all of this has to do with Daisuke's depressed state."

Gwen said with a sigh, "We're getting to that. The three of us noticed that Daisuke's future self was known across the world as a worldwide hero. Heck, she even had the title, "Hero of Heroes" along with a statue of herself. However, Daisuke's future self was no longer the happy person that we knew. Dai 10,000 became serious about being a hero to the point where it was almost obsessive. She stopped naming her aliens. Heck, she rarely turned back to her human form. We didn't know what caused this change but it caused her to mutilate Vilgax before Dr. Animo revived him. But a pep talk from Dai caused her future self to lighten up just in time for future Grandpa's birthday. And did I mention that we didn't see Veemon's future self there?"

Veemon said, "I get it. Daisuke's depressed because she's doubting herself as a hero now that she saw what her future self was like. And my future self not being there at that time only made her worse." He and Max now knew why Daisuke was depressed. But that didn't mean that they were just going to let her beat herself up like this!

Max told his grandchildren, "The two of you need to go to Daisuke and cheer her up about this." Max knew that his grandchildren would be able to cheer Daisuke up because of them accompanying her to the future.

Ben said, "We'll try." A few minutes later, the two Tennyson kids were standing outside the bedroom door.

Gwen knocked on the door and said, "Daisuke, we know you're in there. Grandpa told us to check up on you. And we're not leaving until you let us in."

Daisuke's voice said, "Go away. Just leave me alone." Gwen and Ben looked concerned right now. Daisuke must be really depressed.

Ben said, sternly, "Daisuke, if you don't let us in, I'm going to put on my exo suit and tear the door off its hinges!" The door opened to reveal a sad looking Daisuke Motomiya.

Daisuke said, sadly, "Alright. Come in." Ben and Gwen came inside the bedroom and Daisuke closed the door.

Ben told Daisuke, "Look, Daisuke. You can't just beat yourself up like this just because of one trip to the future."

Daisuke snapped at Ben with tears in her eyes, "You don't get it, do you, Ben? My old DigiDestined team was absolutely right to badmouth me! I just saw exactly what I was like in the future! And I was a big jerk! I pushed you, Gwen, and Max away! And there's a pretty good chance that I must have pushed Veemon, my own Digimon partner, away as well! I mean, why else did we not see him back there?!" It was clear to the Tennyson kids that seeing her future self has traumatized the child of Miracles and Friendship.

Gwen said, "Well, Veemon must have been at the Digital World at the time." She said this in an attempt to calm Daisuke down. Sadly, it didn't work.

Daisuke said, "That's not the point, Gwen! It's like I said to my future self back there. I really liked being a hero. But if I end up becoming a real jerk, then I'm done with it. You deserve the Omnitrix more than me! After all, you're probably smart enough to unlock its full potential!"

Gwen sighed. She knew that she was jealous of Daisuke for being the hero all the time during the first battle with Hex but Daisuke was definitely the only one worthy of wielding the Omnitrix. She told her friend, "Daisuke, when you fought against Kevin and Vilgax in the Null Void, your Digiegg merged with the Omnitrix. That means that you're definitely the only one worthy of wielding it. You can't quit being a hero! Not if we can help it! Look back on everything you've accomplished. You saved the world from Malmyotismon before you got the Omnitrix and you defeated Vilgax and Kevin 11. Besides, I don't think that you can get the Omnitrix off no matter how much you tried." Daisuke then looked at the orange haired girl with a shocked look.

Ben said, agreeing with his cousin for once, "Gwen's right, Dai. Besides, that may have been your future self that we saw, but it wasn't the same Daisuke that we know and love. All you need to remember is that you have friends that will help you through any problem." Daisuke smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged both of them.

Daisuke said, "Thanks, you guys!" The three of them left the bedroom only to find Max and Veemon standing there.

Daisuke said, "Uncle Max? Veemon? How long were you guys standing there?"

Max told his niece, "Long enough. And Veemon and I know exactly about your trip to the future. Daisuke, you shouldn't beat yourself up about this. The future isn't written in stone. It's okay to be a little serious now and then but you can also have a little fun at the same time. You just need to remember to be alert about any villain on the attack. Sure, you might still be known as the "Hero of Heroes" in the future but you can change it so your future self retains your happy and easygoing personality."

Veemon told his partner, "Max is right, Dai. We like you just the way you are. So what if you didn't see my future self back there? That doesn't mean you should beat yourself up right now. No matter if it's the present you or the future you, you'll always be my partner!" Daisuke then started to cry tears of joy again.

Daisuke told them, "Thank you so much! You've all been so kind to me! I-I don't know what to say."

Ben told her, "What are friends for?" With that, they all decided on a group hug signifying that their friendship will never die out. And from that moment forward, Daisuke vowed that she would never become her future self. Little did she know that she would encounter other future version of herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Reconcilation

Note: This takes place in the first Dai 10 story.

Summary: Takes place in the future after the present Daisuke, Gwen, and Ben go back to their time. Future Daisuke reconciles with her team after Future Max's birthday celebration. We also learn the reason why Future Veemon wasn't in the Dai 10,000 chapter and why Future Daisuke pushed her friends away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by my good friend, Knight of Loyalty

We see Future Daisuke Motomiya in her headquarters along with Future Ben Tennyson, Future Gwen Tennyson, and Future Max Tennyson. She and the Tennyson Family just held Max's birthday in the headquarters while the Galactic Enforcers handled the Navajo Circus Freaks shortly after their younger selves were sent home.

Future Max said, "Thanks for celebrating my birthday, everyone. I really appreciate it." The elder tennyson was also glad that Daisuke finally got to spend time with them. It wouldn't be the same without his niece in her human form.

Future Gwen said, "No problem. Anything for our favourite grandfather." The orange haired woman was glad that Daisuke's younger self got Daisuke back to her fun loving personality.

Future Ben said, "You're welcome, Grandpa Max. After all, you're our grandfather. There's nothing that we won't do for you." The brunette was also grateful that Daisuke was back to her normal self. He was really lonely without his favourite girl around

Future Daisuke said, "It's a shame that our younger selves couldn't stay for the party. But I hope that they like the present that I gave them." The present that mahogany haired woman gave her younger self was actually a cake. She gave it to them because she knew that Ben's younger self accidentally forget to get the cake.

But then she got a sad look on her face and said, "Guys, I'm really sorry that I've been a complete jerk the past few years. It's just that after Zombozo cost Grandpa his right arm, I didn't want any of you guys to get hurt. But I guess that I also ended up pushing you guys away as well. I just hope that you can forgive me." She hung her head in sadness thinking that it was too late for apologies.

But Future Ben put his hand on her shoulder and said, comfortingly "I already have, Dai. I'm just glad that my girl's back." He then kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened before she returned the kiss. This lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart with blushes on their faces.

Future Gwen said with a smile, "I forgive you too, Daisuke. It's okay to be a little serious as long as you remember to have fun with your friends and family." In her mind, she thanked Daisuke's younger self for talking some sense into the Omnitrix wielder. It was a shame that they weren't able to bring Veemon with them.

Future Max said to his niece smiling, "There's nothing to forgive, Daisuke. I'm just glad that you're back to the person we know and love. And that's the best kind of birthday present that I wanted." On the inside, he was flattered that Daisuke pushed them away all because Zombozo melted his arm with acid but he didn't want her to go that far.

Future Daisuke smiled and said, "Thanks, guys. It's good to have the old team back together. I just wish Veemon were here to attend the party."

But then, they all heard a voice say, "Someone call my name?" Everyone turned to see Future Veemon standing there. But all of them noticed that he looked different. He now had small spikes on his back and his chest was covered in red and orange hair and to top it all off his tail was longer and had spikes on the end of it.

Future Daisuke smiled and said, "Veemon!" She ran up to her partner and hugged him. The others smiled. Looks like Veemon decided to visit after a long time.

Future Veemon said, happily, "Nice to see you again, Daisuke." He really missed his partner so much. A few years after Daisuke became the Hero of Heroes, he said that he wanted to be with Gatomon and raise a family with her. Daisuke accepted but not without sharing a tearful goodbye to her partner. After all, she had made amends with her old DigiDestined team. It was only fair for Veemon to be with Gatomon.

Future Daisuke asked with a smile, "I really missed you so much, buddy!" She was very lonely without her partner around.

Future Max asked, "What are you going here? Shouldn't you be with Gatomon?" He was also wondering how he got here in the first place.

Future Veemon said, "I got here through a digiport so I could visit you all. And before you ask, yes, my and Gatomon gave birth to kids."

Future Ben asked, "Do you have a picture of them?" The brunette wanted to see how the kids looked like.

Future Veemon said, "Sure do. Their names are Gumdramon and Veesalamon." He then took out a picture of his kids. Veesalamon was a Salamon with blue and white fur with a V on her forehead. Gumdramon has a build very similar to Veemon's, but has blue eyes, a small pair of yellow wings, and is covered with short purple fur much like Dorumon. He wears a red vest, a white X scar on his forehead and a hammer-like tail that can be extended at long distance for use as a melee weapon.

Future Gwen said, happily, "Aw! They're so cute! They look just like you, Veemon! Any chance we could meet them?" She hoped that they would meet Veemon's kids someday.

Future Veemon said, "Don't worry. Maybe the next time I visit, I can take you guys to the Digital World so you can meet them. So what did I miss?

Future Daisuke said, "Well, we had to fight Animo and Vilgax but we took care of them." She left out the part about their past selves because she wanted to make it a surprise.

Future Veemon whined, "Aw man! I can't believe I missed that!" He really wanted to fight alongside Daisuke just like old times!

Future Max told him, "We also had my birthday. But don't worry. I saved you a slice of cake." He then held out in his hand s plate with a slice of cake on it.

Future Veemon exclaimed, "Alright! Happy Birthday, Max!" He then took the plate and ate the slice of cake.

Everyone laughed at Future Veemon's antics. They now knew that nothing would ever break their team apart again. And Future Daisuke has her past self to thank for it!


	13. Chapter 13

Charmcaster's Dolls

Note: This oneshot takes place after Dai 10 New and Improved and before Ultimate Alien

Summary: An unlucky encounter with Charmcaster ends up with the team at her mercy. But instead of killing them, Charmcaster does something even worse to our heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by my good friend, Knight of Loyalty.

It had been a week after Vilgax's defeat. Daisuke had kept the Ultimatrix after she got it from Albedo. In addition, Kevin and Ben were happy to be back to their old selves. Currently, the four of them were walking in the park.

Daisuke said, "Sure is a nice day to be outdoors." The mahogany haired girl and her team were grateful to have a break after their final battle with Vilgax.

Gwen commented, "I'll say. It's nice for us to have a peaceful, quiet day for once. No bad guys. No alien invasion. Just some nice peace and quiet."

Kevin complained, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I can't wait to beat up bad guys again!" He was grateful that he wasn't mutated anymore but he couldn't wait to beat up villains again. He wanted to test out the abilities that he retained from his mutated form.

Ben told the raven haired teen, "Don't worry. I'm sure that we'll have a chance to fight some baddies sooner or later."

The team then heard, "Be careful what you wish for, Tennyson. It may come true." All of them turned to see the evil sorceress Charmcaster standing there with a smirk on her face.

The team got into their battling stances as Daisuke asked Charmcaster with a glare, "Charmcaster? What are you doing here?

Charmcaster said, evilly, "I was just taking a stroll in the park when I saw your four. So I thought I could take revenge on you losers for all the times you've beaten me!"

Gwen said, "Not gonna happen!" She and Ben threw mana discs at Charmcaster but she put up a magical shield to block them.

Charmcaster said, "Cute. Now it's my turn." She recited a spell and a magical burst of light shot out from her hands and onto the heroes, who screamed. When the light dimmed down, Charmcaster saw that the heroes had turned into doll versions of themselves.

Gwen asked in surprise as they all looked over themselves, "What just happened?"

Kevin said, "I think we just got turned into dolls."

Ben said sarcastically, "Gee, you think?!"

Daisuke said, "We need to get out of here! We can't fight Charmcaster like this!" They were all about to run but Charmcaster grabbed them with her hand.

Charmcaster said with a cackle, "I could kill you all right now! But I have something even better in mind.

Daisuke asked scared, "What are you going to do with us?"

Charmcaster said, "You'll find out when I bring you four to my hideout!" She then starts to walk back to the hideout where she and her uncle Hex lived.

While she was walking, Charmcaster had an idea. She said, "I wonder if any of you are ticklish." She then proceeded to tickle the team with her fingers to find out. Sure enough, the four of thembegan to laugh forcefully.

Charmcaster laughs and said, "I guess you are. But I think Motomiya here is more ticklinsh!" She then proceeds to tickle only Daisuke and she laughs hysterically.

Daisuke said laughing, "S-stop it! P-please!"

Charmcaster sneered, "Sorry. But the fun's only beginning!" Soon, they arrived at Charmcaster's hideout. Charmcaster had placed the heroes in a tiny dollhouse. They were trying to move but they couldn't for some strange reason.

Charmcaster told them, "Don't bother struggling. I put an enchantment on this dollhouse to prevent you from moving on your own." A few minutes later, Charmcaster had dressed Daisuke and Gwen into pink Barbie Doll outfits.

Daisuke said, "This is so humiliating!"

Gwen said, "Tell me about it." Charmcaster also had the heroes attached to a marionette. Charmcaster then began to move Kevin and Gwen around.

Charmcaster said for Gwen, "Kevin, why won't you ask me out?"

She then said for Kevin, "Because I like to work on my car most of the time. That's why."

She then made Gwen slap Kevin on the cheek and said for her, "You big jerk!" She was having so much fun tormenting the heroes like this!

Kevin laughed and said, "It's funny because it's true!"

Gwen said to her boyfriend, annoyed, "I think that's very obvious, Kevin!" A few minutes later, Charmcaster had Daisuke and Ben sitting on a table with teacups. She had the both of them pretend to drink from the teacups

Charmcaster said for Daisuke, "I like the tea that you made, Ben. What's it made of?"

Charmcaster then said for Ben, "It's actually made of the same stuff that smoothies are made of, sweetheart."

Charmcaster then had Daisuke pretend to spit out the tea. She then said for her, "Ew! I hate smoothies! You're the worst boyfriend ever!" She then had Daisuke slap Ben on the cheek

Daisuke told her boyfriend, "Don't worry, Ben. I don't really hate smoothies. But I do think that the flavors you choose are gross."

Ben said, "It's alright. Right now, I just wish that this doll situation would all be over." It's bad enough that Charmcaster played with his feelings when he was mutated. Now she had the nerve to embarrass the four of them like this? If Ben could move, he would kick Charmcaster's butt to the moon!

Charmcaster told the four of them, "All right! Time for the grand finale!" A few minutes later, Charmcaster played music from the "Beauty and the Beast" movie while she was making the heroes dance.

In one corner, Kevin and Gwen were being forced to dance with one another. Not that they minded anyway. Gwen said, happily, "I can't believe I'm saying this. But I have to thank Charmcaster for making us dance together!"

Kevin said, "I know, right? The only time we got to dance together was during the time when Dai gave birth to Glaciem."

In another corner, Ben and Daisuke were being forced to dance with each other as well.

Ben said, "If it weren't for the fact that we're dolls, this would be really enjoyable!" On the inside, however, he knew that it was a long time since he and Daisuke danced together. The last time was during the wedding with the Sludgepuppies.

Daisuke said, embarrassed, "I like dancing with you and all, but I don't want to do it in this embarrassing outfit!" She couldn't wait for this whole nightmare to be over! As the music stopped, Charmcastser made the team pose embarrassingly making them sweat drop. A few minutes later, Gwen and Daisuke were dressed back in their original outfits.

Daisuke asked Charmcaster, "So you're going to send us back home, right?"

Charmcaster said with a smirk, "Of course. But you won't remember any of this when you wake up." Before any of them could react, Charmcaster's hands glowed with magical energy again. With a flash of light, the heroes were back to their normal sizes but they were unconscious.

Charmcaster said, "Time to send them home." Once again, her hands glowed and with another flash of light, all four of the heroes vanished from Charmcaster's lair. The evil sorceress pulled out a video camara that was hidden in the wall. Before she put the heroes in the doll house, she made sure to place the camara where it could record the entire thing.

Charmcaster said with a laugh, "I am so going to have fun blackmailing the heroes with this video!" Little did Charmcaster realize that she wasn't really going to have the chance to use her new blackmail material.


	14. Chapter 14

Gender Problems

Summary: While Ben and Kevin are at the Tennyson household, Ben accidentally reads a spell that runs the two of them into girls. When the other three members of the Alien Force find out about their predicament, they use it to their advantage.

Note: This oneshot contains a brief cameo appearance of Davis Motomiya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by my good friend, Knight of Loyalty.

It had been a whole week since the Alien Force and the DigiDestined defeated Mummymon, Sublimino, and Swarm. Right now, Ben was reading his spell book in his room. He wanted to see if there were any spells that he hasn't mastered yet. Kevin walked in the room to find Ben reading the spell book.

Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow, "Tennyson, what are you doing?" He had a feeling that the brunette was going to get them in trouble.

Ben replied, "I'm just looking over my spellbook to find out if there are any spells that I haven't used yet."

Kevin said, "I don't think you should do that. Who knows what might happen if you mess up with one of those spells. You might even get us mutated again!" The raven haired teen remembered how hurt Daisuke was when Ben blamed her for not find a cure for him. He was glad that they all moved on from that moment. But heaven help Ben if Yolei found out what he said to Daisuke! Chances are she might chase Ben while throwing explosive boomerangs at him.

Ben said, "C'mon! I won't make that mistake again. And besides, what's the worst that can happen?" That's when Ben found a spell that he hasn't used yet. Ben said the spell out loud before he and Kevin were enveloped in a bright flash of light. When the light cleared, Ben and Kevin felt funny.

Ben said in a high pitched voice, "What just happened?"

Kevin said, also in a high pitched voice, "Beats the hell out of me." Then the two of them felt heavy weights on their chests. They looked down and saw that there were breasts on their bodies. Then they noticed each other and screamed.

Ben and Kevin have accidentally been turned into girls! Ben was much shorter and with doe shaped eyes. She also had a pixie cut hairstyle and a large bust.

Kevin was shorter then Ben but taller than Gwen with a curvy figure, a big bust and a cute face. She also had hair that went up to her shoulders.

Kevin said, panicking, "Ben, what the hell just happened?!"

Ben replied, in a shy voice, "I don't know. I just read the spell and we're like this all of a sudden. But it could have been worse. If anything, I could have accidentally mutated us again instead of turning us into girls"

Kevin said, "Okay, I admit that we both look hot. But we have to get back to normal before anyone sees us like this." But it was already too late. The door opened and Daisuke and Veemon stepped inside the room.

Daisuke said, "Hey, guys. Just wanted to check up on you two" But she and Veemon had looks of shock on their faces when they saw the two boys turned girls.

Ben said, shyly, "Daisuke, we can explain everything."

Veemon said, disturbed, "Okay, maybe we should come back later." The two of them then backed away slowly before the door opened again. Daisuke and her Digimon partner turned to see Yolei, Hawkmon, and Gwen with smiles on their faces.

Gwen said, cheerfully, "Hey, Daisuke!"

Daisuke said, "Hey, Gwen. You three need anything?"

Yolei said, happily, "Just wanted to know if you and Veemon wanted to go shopping with us" That's when the three of them saw the two girls behind Daisuke and Veemon. Yolei, Gwen, and Hawkmon stared at the two of them with widened eyes.

Hawkmon asked, "Veemon, who are those two girls?"

Veemon answered, "That would be Kevin and Ben in girl form." Hawkmon's jaw literally hit the floor as did Gwen's and Yolei's.

Gwen asked, shocked, "Those are Ben and Kevin?!"

Kevin sighed and said in frustration, "Yes, Gwen. It's us. We'll tell you guys everything that happened, okay?" The others nodded and sure enough, Kevin and Ben explained what had happened that got the two of them turned into girls.

Daisuke said, "So let me get this straight, Kevin. You walked into Ben's room just as he read a spell from his spell book and it turned you into girls?"

Kevin said, "That pretty much sums it up." The three girls and the Digimon were silent before they attempted to hold in their laughter. But they failed as the five of them then laughed at Ben and Kevin. Kevin snarled. She can't believe that the others weren't taking this seriously!

Kevin shouted, angrily, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" This made the others stop laughing.

Yolei said, "Sorry. We're good now." There was a brief pause before the three girls and the Digimon laughed again. Kevin growled as she absorbed the wood from the bed. She went over to the five of them so she could pummel them.

Ben shouted, "Kevin, please don't!" She held Kevin's arm back just as she was about to throw a punch. Unfortunately, this caused the two of them to fall on top of one another as Kevin's armour disappeared. This time, the other members of the Alien Force stopped laughing for real.

Gwen said, amused, "Come on. You have to admit this is funny."

Yolei said, "Looks like I'm not the only former villainess on the Alien Force anymore."

Kevin said, "This is serious! I can't spend the rest of my life as a girl!"

Ben said, sheepishly, "Kevin's right, Gwen. Can you please find a spell that can change us back to normal?"

Gwen said, "Oh, alright. You, Kevin, and the Digimon better go downstairs." Ben nodded as she, Kevin, Veemon, and Hawkmon went downstairs.

Gwen told Daisuke and Yolei, "We might want to take our shoes and socks for this."

Yolei asked Gwen confused, "Why would we do that?"

Gwen answered, "Because I might accidentally read the spell that reversed Kevin and Ben's genders and I don't want our footwear to get destroyed."

Daisuke said, "Good point." The three of them kicked off their socks and shoes, leaving all three girls barefoot. Gwen then found the gender changing spell.

Gwen said, "Found it." Gwen then read the spell aloud. Just like before, a bright flash of light enveloped the three girls. When the light dimmed, the girls saw that they turned into boys. Daisuke had turned into a boy with large muscles and frizzy hair. Gwen had turned into a boy with lightly larger muscles then Daisuke's and with short red hair. Yolei had turned into a boy with short lavender hair and lean muscles. The three girls turned boys examined their male bodies and noticed that their chests had flattened.

Daisuke exclaimed, in a male voice "Oh my God! I'm a boy!"

Gwen said, weirded out and also in a male voice, "Okay, this feels a little weird. And my skirt is starting to get really tight now that I'm a boy."

Yolei said smiling and with a male voice as well, "Well, I like my boy form. I look very handsome! I don't know why Ben and Kevin aren't happy with their swapped genders."

Daisuke said to Gwen, nervously, "Gwen, please tell me you can fix this."

Gwen told him, "Hang on. I'm looking for a solution." Gwen turned the page and he saw that the counter spell that can undo the gender changing process was on the next page.

Gwen said, "What do you know? The counter spell was on the page after the gender changing spell."

Yolei said, "Well, that was easy enough."

Daisuke told Gwen, "We need to get back to our girl forms before Ben, Kevin, and the Digimon find out about this!"

Gwen said, "Already on it!" He read the spell and the three of them were enveloped in a flash of light again. When the light dimmed, all three were back to their girl forms.

Daisuke said in relief, "That's much better."

Gwen said, "Alright. We should tell Ben and Kevin that we found the spell so they can change back to their boy forms.

Yolei said slyly, "Now hold on. Why should we tell them about the counter spell right away?"

Gwen asked her, "What do you have in mind?"

Yolei said with an evil grin, "I was thinking that we can pay Ben and Kevin back for humiliating you two in your bodies during the body swapper fiasco. We can dress up the boys in girl clothes at the mall and take pictures to humiliate them. Then when they've suffered enough, we'll tell them about the counter spell."

Gwen said, happily, "I like it!"

Daisuke said, smiling at Yolei, "Are you sure you're not evil anymore?"

Yolei said with a smirk, "Hey, just because I'm not a villain anymore doesn't mean that I don't have a devious mind. But we should put our socks and shoes back on so the others don't get suspicious."

Gwen said, "Good idea." The three girls put their footwear back on. Yolei then noticed that Gwen currently had her hair down instead of in a ponytail. She figured out that Gwen's hair tie must have fallen off when her hair shortened during her transformation into her boy form.

Yolei told Gwen, "Wow, Gwen. This is the first time that I've seen you with your hair down. You look beautiful like that."

Gwen blushed and said, "Thanks. Now where did my hair tie go?" She looked on her bed and saw her hair tie lying there.

Gwen said, "There it is." She put her hair tie back on and put her hair back up in a ponytail. After that, the three girls walked downstairs to the family room where the others were waiting.

Ben said, nervously, "Please tell me you have a way to change us back."

Daisuke said to Ben, "Sorry. We haven't found anything yet."

Kevin said angrily, "That's just great! How am I going to explain this to my mom?!"

Yolei told the two boys turned girls, "Look, how about we take you two to the mall to get girl clothes? That way, you two will look perfectly like girls while we found a solution to this mess." On the inside, she was giddy like a school girl. She and the others were going to have so much fun tormenting Ben and Kevin!

Ben said, shyly, "I guess that sounds fair. But what are our names in our girl forms?"

Daisuke said, "How about we call you Rose and we call Kevin Jasmine? Is that okay with you?" The newly named Rose and Jasmine both nodded. 10 minutes later, all the girls and the Digimon were in Daisuke's car. Daisuke was driving with Veemon on her lap and Gwen in the front seat. Rose, Jasmine, and Yolei were in the back with Hawkmon on Yolei's lap.

Daisuke said, "I can't wait to see how Rose and Jasmine look in girl clothes!"

Gwen exclaimed, "Neither can I!"

Jasmine told Rose angrily, "This is all your fault!"

Rose asked, "My fault?"

Jasmine snarled, "Yeah! If you hadn't read that spell, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Rose said, "I honestly had no idea that we would wind up like this." But Jasmine wasn't listening. She started to wrestle with Rose, who tried to push her back. This caused Daisuke's car to swerve out of control a few times.

Daisuke said to the two of them, "Knock it off! You're going to get my car in an accident!" Yolei unbuckled her seat belt and Hawkmon got off her lap. The former villainess got between Jasmine and Rose and grabbed them by the back of their necks, causing them to stop fighting.

Yolei threatened them, "I know places where they will never find your bodies. Knock it off right now!" The two boys turned girls nodded. With that, Yolei buckled herself in between them so they wouldn't cause another scene. 10 minutes later, the girls and the two Digimon were in the clothing store at the mall.

Jasmine complained, "Well, we're minutes away from wearing humiliating girly outfits. Things can't possibly get any worse!"

Unfortunately, they did. A familiar voice called out, "Hey, guys!" The girls and the Digimon turned to see three of Daisuke's Digidestined teammates. They were Kari Kamiya, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, and Ken Ichijouji. With them were their Digimon partners Gatomon, Patamon, and Wormmon. It was TK who called out to the Alien Force.

Kari ran up to Daisuke and Yolei and hugged them, saying "I'm so glad to see you two again!"

Daisuke said happily, "Same here!"

Gatomon hugged Veemon as she said, "Veemon! It's great to see you again!"

Veemon said smiling, "No argument here!"

Hawkmon said to Patamon and Wormmon, It's nice to see you two again."

Patamon said, "Right back at you."

Wormmon said, "Yeah. We hardly talk anymore."

Yolei said, flirting with Ken, "Nice to see you again, sweetie. It's not every day that we get to see each other. What brings you guys here?"

Ken said, blushing, "Well, Kari wanted to see how good the Bellwood Mall was and she wanted me, TK, and the Digimon to tag along."

While they were having their conversation, Rose whispered to Jasmine, "Don't make any sudden movements. Just back away slowly and head for the exit." Jasmine nodded and the two of them backed away slowly. The last thing they needed was for the other three and their Digimon partners to make fun of them. However, TK spotted them.

TK asked, confused, "Who are those two girls?"

Yolei said with a smirk, "Guys, meet Rose and Jasmine. Also known as Ben and Kevin as girls!" Kari, TK, Ken, and their Digimon partners were speechless. Then, they burst out laughing.

Jasmine exclaimed, "Okay, Kari. If this is payback for me draining your powers in my mutated form, then I'm sorry, alright?!"

Kari said, laughing, "Don't worry. I already forgave you since you weren't in control of your actions. But you have to admit, you two look funny!"

Gwen said, smiling, "Glad you think so. Ben accidentally read a spell from his spell book that got him and Kevin like this. So now, we have to get them girl clothes until we can find a way to change them back."

Patamon giggled and said, "I feel sorry for you guys."

Wormmon said, "I don't. You two look hot like this!"

Daisuke chuckled and said, "TK, you, Ken, Wormmon, and Patamon stay with Rose and Jasmine near the cash register while the rest of us find girl clothes." TK nodded and Daisuke, Yolei, Gwen, Kari, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Gatomon went to find some girl clothes.

As the girls and their Digimon were at the clothing aisles, Kari asked, "You already found a counter spell for Jasmine and Rose, didn't you, Gwen?"

Gwen said, "Of course."

Gatomon asked, "Then why aren't they changed back yet?"

Yolei answered, "It was actually my idea. We're going to keep them as girls as payback for embarrassing Daisuke and Gwen in their bodies during the body swap incident."

Kari said, amazed, "Wow, Yolei. I never thought you of all people would stick up for Daisuke by coming up with this idea. Before, you and her never saw eye to eye."

Yolei said, reassuringly, "Well, things change. I know that I still have a lot to make up for everything that I've caused."

Daisuke said, "Don't worry. To us, you've proven that you've changed. And that's all that matters"

Hawkmon said, noticing some outfits, "I think I found some good outfits for Jasmine and Rose."

Back with TK, Ken, Jasmine, Rose, Wormmon, and Patamon, they were still waiting at the cash register. Jasmine complained, "I can't believe that we're going to wear girl clothes!"

TK said to her sternly, "Well, you and Rose probably wouldn't be in this mess if you two hadn't embarrassed Daisuke and Gwen during the body swapper incident." The day after Mummymon, Sublimino, and Swarm were beaten, Daisuke had informed the rest of the DigiDestined about what Kevin and Ben did in their bodies. Needless to say, Tai and Matt had given Ben and Kevin some nice shiners for their stunt.

Rose said, shyly, "What makes you say that?"

Ken said, "Think about it. You and Jasmine embarrassed Gwen and Daisuke when you were in their bodies. Now you two are the ones being embarrassed. If that's not karmic payback, I don't know what it is."

Wormmon said, "It's kind of a shame that you two are going to be turned back into boys eventually. I probably won't ever have a chance to look at you two in your hot girl form again!"

Patamon whispered to him, "Don't worry. Knowing Yolei, she's probably going to take pictures of those two in their girl forms and then post them on Twitter." Wormmon nodded as the other girls and their Digimon partners walked over.

Daisuke chirped, "Oh, Rose! We have some outfits for you and Jasmine to put on! We even paid for them!"

Rose said, shyly, "Thanks. But I think we'll pass."

Gwen grabbed Jasmine and said, "Don't be like that. Come on." She and Daisuke then grabbed their boyfriends turned girls and dragged them off against their will.

Jasmine cried out, "No! Stop! I'm begging you!" The other DigiDestined and the Digimon laughed at this sight. 5 minutes later, Gwen, Daisuke, Jasmine, and Rose walked back to the others. Jasmine was wearing a yellow tank top with a black skirt and black slippers. Rose was wearing blue jeans, blue shoes, and a striped black and red tube top.

Rose said, blushing, "To be honest, I don't look half bad."

Jasmine groaned, "Speak for yourself! I look stupid."

Gwen said, "No, you don't. You look beautiful."

Daisuke said, "Yeah. We would be lying if we said that you two looked hideous." Yolei and Kari began to take pictures with their phones much to Rose's embarrassment and Jasmine's anger.

Yolei then noticed some boys walking along and said, "Don't look now but you two just attracted some fan boys." Sure enough, two fan boys walked up to Rose and Jasmine.

A fan boy flirted with Rose, "Hey, baby. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Rose said, blushing, "No thanks."

The other fan boy flirted with Jasmine, "What's up, beautiful? You wanna hang out with me? I know some cool places we can go."

Jasmine snapped, "Not on your life!" She then threw the fan boy at his buddy, knocking them both out. But it wasn't long before hundreds of fan boys began to swarm the two of them. Rose and Jasmine both cried hysterically. The others had exited the store at this time. Yolei had just posted the pictures of Rose and Jasmine in their girl outfits on her Twitter account and already got a million tweets on them.

TK laughed and said, "I feel sorry for those two!"

Ken said, also laughing, "So do I"

Kari said with a smile, "Well, I'll see you guys the next time we meet!"

Daisuke said, "Take care, Kari."

Gatomon kissed Veemon and said, "Bye, Veemon! I hope I get to see you again."

Veemon blushed and said, "I'm sure you will."

Yolei kissed Ken and said, "Bye, Ken! Let's go on a date the next time we meet, okay?"

Ken blushed and said, "I'll try my best." And with that, the three DigiDestined and their partners left the mall. At that moment, Jasmine and Rose reunited with the others, having barely evaded the fan boys.

Jasmine got on her knees and begged, "Gwen, please change us back! We're really sorry for what we did during the body swap incident. Just please turn us back!"

Gwen said, "Alright. You've suffered enough anyway." An hour later, all of them were back at Ben's house.

Rose looked through her spell book and found the counter spell. She said in disbelief, "I can't believe the counter spell was on the page after the gender changing spell. Oh well. Might as well get things back to normal now." She said the spell out loud and she and Jasmine were enveloped in a flash of light. When the light dimmed, Rose and Jasmine had turned back into Ben and Kevin.

Kevin said, happily, "Thank God! Good to be back in boy form. I couldn't stand being a girl any longer."

Ben said, "Same here. But we might want to get changed back into our regular clothes. Our outfits are starting to get tight." Kevin nodded and both of them went up to Ben's room to get changed.

Yolei asked the others, "Should we tell them that I posted their girl pictures on Twitter?

Daisuke answered, "Nah. They've suffered enough."

Gwen exclaimed, "Ben and Kevin sure are in for a surprise when they find out!"

Hawkmon asked, "How long do you think it'll be before Kevin and Ben find their girl pictures on Twtitter."

Veemon said with a smirk, "I'd say about a week." With that, the others laughed. Little did they know that there would be more gender changing situations in the future.

End of oneshot

Please read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Voodoo Chaos

Note: This oneshot takes place in the first Dai 10 story.

Summary: After her defeat in Change of Face, Charmcaster uses voodoo dolls of Ben, Gwen, and Daisuke in order to control their movement for her entertainment. However, Pinky and Missy have other ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Ben 10. The Dai 10 series is owned by my good friend, Knight of Loyalty.

We see Charmcaster in Salem's women prison sitting in the cafeteria. After her recent scheme that involved her switching bodies with Ben Tennyson, she was thrown in a women's prison and beaten up by two of the inmates. Tennyson must have done something to really piss off those two because the beatings she was given were very brutal.

Charmcaster complained, "Okay, I'm in a prison full of female inmates and I'm already bored. There has to be something I can do to pass the time while I plan my escape." That's when Charmcaster got an idea. A very evil idea.

In the Rustbucket, Gwen, Ben, and Daisuke were just hanging around while Max and Veemon were out. They were getting supplies from Salem before they left.

Ben said, "I'm sure glad that I'm back in my own body." He also felt grateful that he didn't have to spend the rest of his life in a women's prison.

Daisuke said, "Same here. And I'm sorry that I didn't find out about Charmcaster's scheme sooner, Ben." She knew something was up when Charmcaster in Ben's body when she twisted her ankle.

Ben told her, "It's alright. To be honest, Charmcaster actually did a good impression of me."

Gwen asked, "Can you imagine what would've happened if Charmcaster ended up switching bodies with me?"

Ben asked his cousin, "Why would she switch bodies with you?"

Gwen sighed and said, "Well, when I first got the Keystone, I was able to use its powers. That must mean that I have a magical aura like you. Anyway, let's just hope that Charmcaster doesn't try anything else." Unfortunately, the orange haired girl spoke too soon. All of a sudden, all three of them felt a small pain in their arms.

Daisuke said in pain, "Ow! What the hell?!"

Ben asked, "What was that?!"

Gwen said, confused, "I don't know. It's like someone poked our arms for a brief moment." Little did Gwen know that she was right!

We then see Charmcaster in her cell. However, she was holding up three voodoo doll versions of Gwen, Ben, and Daisuke while watching our heroes through a viewing portal. She had used her magic to make the voodoo dolls so she could entertain herself while she plotted her next move. She had tested them out by poking the voodoo dolls with a needle. She was pleased to know that the voodoo dolls really worked!

Charmcaster said, smirking, "Who knew playing with voodoo dolls could be so much fun? I think I'll take my time here before I make my escape!" With that, she took some rope out and tied Ben and Gwen's voodoo dolls up. Back in the RV, Gwen and Ben suddenly felt themselves being restrained together back to back.

Ben complained, "Aw, man! Now what's going on?!" A lot of things were happening to them right now and they had no clue as to what was causing it.

Gwen said, "How the hell should I know?!"

Charmcaster smirked and said, "I think I'll have some fun playing with Motomiya." With that, she made Daisuke's voodoo doll punch itself in the stomach. Sure enough, Daisuke ended up punching herself in the stomach as well.

Daisuke said, "Ow! That hurt! Why the hell did I just punch myself in the stomach?"

Suddenly, Daisuke's eyes turned blank as she said, "Hi! I'm Daisuke Motomiya! I'm a clueless idiot who doesn't know how to use the Omnitrix. And I like to pick my nose." She then snapped out of her trance and said while blushing, "Okay, why did I just say that?! Ben is the one who likes to pick his nose, not me!"

Gwen said, "That's definitely true."

Ben said defensively, "Hey, just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I like to pick my nose! I'm not that immature!"

Charmcaster giggled at what she made Daisuke say and said, "I'm having so much fun right now! I'm tempted to kill those three by destroying their voodoo dolls but that would be too much. I want Tennyson to die by my own hands. Killing him by destroying his voodoo doll would be too cowardly." She may be a villain but she also has some honour.

All of a sudden, Charmcaster heard, "Whatcha doin there, princess?" She turned to see Pinky and Missy, the two girls who beat her up. It was Pinky who spoke.

Charmcaster said annoyed, "Just playing with some dolls. Is that a problem?"

Missy raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay, first it was books. Now it's dolls? You're weird, do you know that?"

Pinky said smirking, "Well, either way, I think we'll take those dolls off your hands."

Charmcaster said, "Sorry to disappoint you. But these dolls are mine."

Pinky said cracking her knuckles, "I wasn't asking permission." With that, Pinky punched Charmcaster, knocking her out. The viewing portal then closed.

Pinky said, "We should grab the dolls and get out of here. But we need an escape plan."

Missy said, "I got one." As Pinky picked up the dolls, Missy placed some dynamite near the walls and lit them with a match. Missy backed away as the dynamite exploded. The alarm was triggered but by the time the prison guards ran into the cafeteria, Pinky and Missy were gone.

Back in the RV, Gwen and Ben no longer felt their bodies being restrained together as they were able to move apart. Ben said, "Does anyone know what just happened?"

Gwen said, "I have no idea."

Daisuke told them, "I think we just need to take a nap. When we wake up, things will be back to normal. Well, normal as our lives can get." Ben and Gwen nodded and soon enough, all three of them were in the bedroom asleep in their beds. Meanwhile, Pinky and Missy had set up a new hideout in an abandoned warehouse. The voodoo dolls were on a table.

Missy asked, "So how do we make these dolls work?"

Pinky said, "Princess was making the dolls do things. Maybe we should do what she did." Missy nodded. Back in the RV, Gwen, Daisuke, and Ben suddenly woke up with blank expressions.

Daisuke said in Pinky's voice, "Hey, guys. Let's go to where our good friends Pinky and Missy are."

Gwen said in Missy's voice, "That's a good idea."

Ben said in Missy's voice as well, "Lead the way". With that, the three of them ran out of the RV. Meanwhile, Max and Veemon were walking back to the RV. Veemon was telling Max about one of his adventures with Daisuke in the Digital World.

Veemon said, "And that's how I became Magnamon."

Max said impressed, "Amazing! Judging by the way you defeated Kimeramon, Magnamon is probably your most powerful form yet. No wonder you were able to beat Kevin and Vilgax so easily back in the Null Void."

Veemon said with a grin, "I know, right?" At that moment, Veemon and Max reached the RV but they noticed that the door was open.

Veemon asked, "Max, did you leave the door open?"

Max said with widened eyes, "No, I didn't." With that, Veemon and Max ran into the RV. Everything was normal except for the absence of Gwen, Daisuke, and Ben.

Veemon said, "I don't see Dai, Gwen, and Ben anywhere".

Max said, "Someone must've taken them. We need to find them before they get into trouble." Veemon nodded and Max drove the RV in search of the three kids. Meanwhile, Gwen, Ben, and Daisuke just ran in the warehouse where Pinky and Missy were at.

Missy said, "Wow, those dolls must really work. We managed to get these 3 kids running to us."

Pinky said, "We need to be sure that these dolls actually work though." She picked up Daisuke doll and made it bow. Sure enough, Daisuke did the same thing.

Missy said to her partner in crime, "Let me try." She used some strings to hold the dolls of Gwen and Ben. Through Gwen, she said, "Missy's the coolest criminal ever."

Pinky said to her, "No, you aren't."

Missy said, "Yes, I am." She then used Ben's doll in order to make the brunette flex his muscles. Missy then made Ben pick his nose. She laughed at this. No wonder Charmcaster had so much fun with these dolls!

Pinky said, "You think that's impressive? Check this out." She made Daisuke do jumping jack twenty times.

Missy said, "Nice. But I can do better." She then made Gwen do cartwheels thirty times. Missy then said, "Alright. One more test before we take this to the next level."

Pinky asked her partner in crime, "What do you have in mind?"

Missy said, "Just follow my lead." She made Gwen say, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Pinky said, "Ah. I get what you're doing." She then made Daisuke say to Ben, "I love you, handsome."

Missy made Ben say to Daisuke, "And I love you too, beautiful." Pinky and Missy then made Ben and Daisuke kiss each other on the lips for ten seconds before breaking them apart.

Pinky said, "Alright, we need to put these dolls in action."

Missy said, "Well, we can use the dolls to make the kids rob a bank for us."

Pinky said, "Good idea. But we need to change their appearances first." With that, she and Missy began to work on improving the dolls. While they were doing this, Ben, Gwen, and Daisuke's bodies began to change. By the time Pinky and Missy were done, they had completed their non painful transformation into their new bodies. Daisuke's hair had grown long up to her shoulders and had turned blonde. Her chest had developed breasts and her butt had expanded. Finally, she developed a sleek and flat hourglass figure. Ben gained a few inches in height, his hair turned black and his arms had expanded in muscle. Other than that, he didn't change that much. Like Daisuke, Gwen's chest had developed breasts, she developed an hourglass figure, and her butt had expanded. The only difference was that her hair had grown so that it would reach her waist and it also turned lavender. Finally, all three of them were wearing bank robber outfits.

Missy whistled and said, "They look awesome! We're all ready for the heist. All we need now is a vehicle."

Pinky said with a smirk, "Leave that to me." A few minutes later, we see a business man in his car drinking coffee and his window was open. That was a big mistake as he soon felt a gun being pointed at the back of his head. He turned to see Pinky holding the gun.

Pinky shouted, "Get out of the car!"

The man asked, "What's going on?!"

Pinky shouted angrily, "I SAID GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN CAR!"

The man said terrified, "Okay. But let me finish my coffee first!"

Pinky said, "Don't think I won't blow your brains out, wise guy!" The man had no other choice as he got out of the car with his keys still inside and Pinky got in the driver's seat. Missy got in the front seat, and Gwen, Ben, and Daisuke got in the back seat. But they now had ski masks on.

Missy taunted, "Thanks for the ride!" With that, Pinky drove them out of there and to the nearest bank.

Missy took a sip of the cup of coffee and asked Pinky, "Did we just carjack someone?"

Pinky said with a smirk, "We sure did, Missy. We sure did." We then see an ordinary bank. Inside, the workers were just doing the average stuff that you normally see in a bank. Suddenly, Gwen, Ben, and Daisuke came in the bank with guns in their hands!

We then see Pinky and Missy in the car that they stole. Missy had a laptop so that they could monitor the trio's progress through the mini camera that was attached to Daisuke's ski mask. The two crooks had the dolls in their belts so they could control the three of them and monitor their progress at the same time. Pinky said, "Alright. Let's make this a simple heist."

Missy said, "Got it. We'll just use those kids to get the money and then we'll get out of there."

Pinky said through Daisuke, "Alright. Everyone get on the ground now!" At the bank, everyone got on the floor. Pinky then made Daisuke shoot the cameras, taking them out of commission. One man tried to escape but Missy made Gwen put her foot on him.

Missy said through Gwen, "Don't even think about it." She made Ben say to one of the bank managers, "Open the safe or the last thing you'll see is a gun pointed at your heart!" The bank manager complied and opened the safe through the combination lock. Pinky and Missy then made Ben and Daisuke go into the safe while Gwen stayed behind to make sure the hostages didn't try anything. A few seconds later, Ben and Daisuke came out with bags of money in their hands.

Pinky said through Daisuke, "Thanks for your time." The three of them approached Pinky and Missy's car as Daisuke and Ben threw the money in the trunk. The trio got in the car and it sped off. 10 minutes later, we see Pinky and Missy with Daisuke, Gwen, and Ben in an alleyway with the bags of money.

Missy said, "Well, this has been fun but we should get going before the cops show up."

Pinky said, "We should probably give the kids some of the money before we leave."

Missy replied, "No way in hell! Let's just ditch the kids and go!"

Pinky said, "No, Missy. These three are kids who risked their lives just to get all this money for us. We should at least give the three of them some of the loot." Pinky may be a criminal but she also had a soft spot for kids.

Pinky took out some of the money and put in the pockets of each of the three kids. She told them, "Buy something nice with this money, okay?" She and Missy then put the dolls of the trio in their pockets. Finally, Pinky removed the mini camera from Daisuke's ski mask before she and Missy took off with the rest of the money. Afterwards, Gwen, Ben, and Daisuke then screamed in agony as they painfully reverted back to their original forms that they were in before Pinky and Missy changed their bodies. Their original clothes reappeared as well. As soon as their painful transformations were complete, they fell to the ground knocked out.

Meanwhile, Max was driving the Rust Bucket with Veemon in the front seat. Max saw the three kids knocked out in the alleyway and said, "There they are." Max and Veemon got out and got the trio back in the RV. They were still unconscious so they were brought to their beds in the bedroom so they could rest peacefully.

Veemon said, "I wonder why the three of them ran out earlier."

Max told the Digimon, "I think there are some things that we're better off not knowing." Veemon nodded and the Rust Bucket drove off. With that, Max and Veemon never knew about what Ben, Gwen, and Daisuke being controlled by Pinky and Missy. Little did they know that this would not be the last time that the three of them would be controlled by the voodoo dolls.

End of the oneshot

Please read and review


	16. Chapter 16

On the Job

Summary: Ever wonder how the Motomiya family was born? Well, all your questions are about to answered! In this oneshot, Derrick and Julie explain to the Alien Force and the Digidestined how the 2 of them met.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon. The Dai 10 series is owned by my good friend, Knight of Loyalty

It was the night after the Digidestined and the Alien Force beat Mummymon, Sublimino, and Swarm. Both teams of heroes decided to eat dinner together before the Digidestined left for their homes the next day. Right now, Daisuke was Heatblast and was currently using her fire powers to cook something on her family's grill outside. That's when Ben walked up to her. He asked, "Hey, Daisuke. What are you doing?"

Heatblast replied, "Just cooking something really delicious."

Ben asked, "What is it?"

Heatblast grinned and said, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Ben pouted and said, "Oh, alright." He just hoped that it wouldn't be anything like what his grandpa makes. He went inside and joined the others at the dinner table.

Tai Kamiya told Ben, "Ben, Daisuke is very lucky to have you as a boyfriend. And I'm grateful that you've stuck by her all these years.

Ben said, "Thanks."

Tai's partner Agumon said, "No problem. But if you ever break her heart, all of us will make sure you won't be able to walk for a month!" He, the Digimon except for Hawkmon and Veemon, and the Digidestined except for Yolei gave death glares at Ben telling him that if he broke Daisuke's heart, he would be in for a world of pain.

Yolei told the others, "Don't worry, guys. I've been on the Alien Force long enough to know that Ben won't ever leave Daisuke's side."

Hawkmon said, "Indeed. The two of them are pretty much inseparable."

TK said, "We just want to make sure Ben gets the message."

Ben said, scared, "Don't worry. I pretty much understand what you guys are telling me." That's when Daisuke in her human form came in. She was holding a large plate of burgers which were then put on the table.

Patamon asked, excitedly, "What did you make, Dai? I hope it's tasty!"

Daisuke said, "Of course. They're called Heatblast Burgers!"

Matt Ishida said with a raised eyebrow, "Heatblast Burgers?"

Daisuke said, "To be honest, the name came to me one day when I saw Little Fish watching Spongebob on TV."

Little Fish, who was wearing a bib, blushed and said in his own language, ("Aw, thanks!")

Matt's partner Gabumon took a bite out of his burger and said with stars in his eyes, "This is the most delicious burger I've ever tasted!"

Joe Kido asked, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Joe's partner Gomamon said, "Yeah! Let's dig in!" With that, everyone began to eat their Heatblast Burgers. And let me tell you, everyone liked them!

Glaciem said, "Thanks for the Heatblast Burgers, Mama!" Daisuke smiled at her daughter and nodded.

Sora Takenouchi said, "Wow, Dai. I never knew you could cook so well."

Dai said, "Well, I learned a thing or two from Uncle Max."

Sora's partner Biyomon said, "Good thing that you didn't make those things that he likes." Everyone shuddered at that. The rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon had heard about Max's cooking style and none of them wanted to try it anytime soon.

Kevin looked at Little Fish eating his burger and said with a smile, "Aw, look at Little Fish eating his burger. They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Gwen said, smiling, "They sure do." Gatomon looked at Little Fish hungrily with drool coming out of her mouth.

Gatomon hissed, "Fish."

Kari saw this and scolded, "Don't even think about it, Gatomon."

Gatomon whined, "Oh, come on, Kari! You know I like fish so much!"

Willis, one of the Digidestined from America, said, "Yeah, but Kevin is very protective of Little Fish," That's when Ben saw a strange tattoo on Daisuke's neck. It had icy blue circles with a flame pattern around them.

Ben asked his girlfriend, "Daisuke, what's this tattoo on the back of your neck?" He touched the tattoo, making Daisuke shiver in pleasure.

Daisuke moaned happily, "Aw, man. That felt so good." This really freaked the others out.

Willis's partner Lopmon said, "Okay, that's just creepy."

Ken said, "You said it!"

Matt noticed the tattoo on Jun's neck as well and said, "There's a tattoo on Jun's neck as well." He touched it and just like her sister, Jun shivered in pleasure.

Jun moaned with a smile, "Oh, god. I feel like I'm in heaven."

Wormmon asked, "Anyone else getting creeped out?"

Willis' other partner Terriormon said, "I know I am." With that, Ben and Matt touched the tattoos that were on the necks of their girlfriends several times, making them moan and shiver happily repeatedly. However, it was really freaking the others out. But for some reason, Julie and Derrick were the only ones not freaked out.

Cody Hida asked, freaked out, "Will you two stop doing that?!"

Cody's partner Armadillomon said, "Yeah! It's freaking us out!" Izzy Izumi then noticed the same tattoo on Julie's neck.

Izzy said, "The same tattoo is on Julie's neck as well." He was about to touch it when his partner Tentomon stopped him.

Tentomon said, "I wouldn't do that, Izzy. It's only fair that Derrick gets to be the one who touches Julie's tattoo. He is her husband after all." Izzy nodded.

Derrick said to Daisuke with a smile, "To be honest, that tattoo is a Cryonite mark. You, Jun, and your mother have it on your necks since you three are Cryonites.

Daisuke said, "Daddy, you never did tell me how you and Mama met."

Veemon said, "I've been wondering that myself."

Jun said, "Yeah, Dad. How exactly did you and Mom meet?"

Derrick said, "It's a very long story."

Mimi Tachikawa said with a smile, "Well, all of us don't leave for our homes until tomorrow."

Mimi's partner Palmon said, "Yeah! We've got plenty of time to listen to your origin story before we leave."

Derrick said smiling, "Oh, alright. It all started when Max and I were exactly your age, baby girl. We just got done putting an alien in the Null Void when there was a disturbance in Odaiba."

 **Flashback**

We see the Plumber Base at Mount Rushmore. Inside, we see 17 year old Max Tennyson and 16 year old Derrick Motomiya. Max has short brown hair and has lean muscles. Derrick has messy mahogany hair, slightly bigger muscle and is slightly shorter then Max. Both of them were wearing Plumber suits and were walking down the hallway.

Derrick said, "So glad that we put that snake guy in the Null Void."

Max said, "Tell me about it. The weird thing was that he didn't hurt anyone. He just stole some jewels from a jewelery store."

Derrick joked, "Good thing that he didn't bite us or we might've been poisoned." He and Max like to tease each other while they did their jobs as Plumbers.

That's when Magister Labrid, one of their commandeering officers, approached them. He was the one who recruited Max and Derrick into the Plumbers in the first place. He asked the two of them, "How was the mission?"

Max said, "It was okay. It seems that lately, the criminals that we capture don't prove much of a challenge. I just hope we manage to take down a more serious criminal."

Magister Labrid said sternly, "Well, you're about to get your wish. We just got a report about a big disturbance in Odaiba."

Derrick asked, "What kind of disturbance?"

Labrid replied, "There seems to be a traffic jam caused on near the streets. And apparently, it's been caused by a Cryonite."

Max said, "I've heard about those. The ice that they create is much colder than that of a Necrofriggian's and a Polar Manzardill's.

Derrick said in determination, "We'd better get down there and calm that Cryonite down before anymore damage is down." Max nodded to him and they headed for the nearest Plumber ship.

When they got in the ship, Max told Derrick, "I'll drive. Make sure that I don't hit anything, okay?" Derrick nodded as Max drove the ship out of the base. An hour later, they arrived at Odaiba only to find a massive traffic jam. There were cars, traffic lights, and many other things that were frozen solid. It was also snowing even though it wasn't winter time. Max and Derrick got out of the ship and saw the carnage.

Max said in awe, "Man, look at all this destruction.

Derrick said amazed, "Tell me about it. It's like World War III already started!" He then saw the Cryonite in the middle of the street. It looked to be a female in her teenage years. And she had a mischievous look on her face

Max said, "There she is!"

Derrick told Max, "Okay, here's the plan. I'll try and talk her into coming with us peacefully."

Max asked, "And if that doesn't work?"

Derrick replied with determination, "Then we subdue her and bring her back to base ourselves." Max nodded as Derrick walked up to the Cryonite.

The Cryonite smiled at Derrick slyly and said, "Hey, handsome. What's a nice face like yours doing out here at night?

Derrick blushed for a few seconds but regained his serious face and asked, "Maam, are you aware that you're creating a traffic jam at the moment?"

The Cryonite said with little concern and with a smirk, "Of course. I just don't care. My parents always want me to do my schoolwork and never have any fun. Well, now I'm gonna have as much fun as I want!"

Derrick said, showing his Plumber badge "Well, if this is your idea of fun, then your parents must really have the right idea in making you do your schoolwork. Look, just come quietly and no one has to get hurt."

The Cryonite said smirking, "I have a better idea. How about I don't come quietly and you get lost?!" She fired a beam of ice at Derrick who barely avoided it. He and Max fired their Plumber rifles but the Cryonite cartwheeled out of the way.

Another ice beam was fired towards Derrick and Max but they ducked behind a car to avoid it. The ice beam hit a fire hydrant instead, with the water freezing as the hydrant exploded. Max said, sarcastically "So much for talking her down!"

Derrick said, "To be honest, I actually knew that it wasn't going to work from the start. Looks like I was right."

Max said, "If we don't act fast, we're going to be frozen to death!" Derrick thought for a few seconds. Then a lightbulb went off in his head.

Derrick said, "I've got a plan."

Max asked, "Which is?"

Derrick told Max, "You distract the Cryonite with your Plumber rifle. While it's distracted, I'll be able to sneak up on her and knock her out cold." Max nodded and he ran to the left while Derrick ran to the right.

Max fired multiple shots from his Plumber rifle at the Cryonite. One of them manage to get her in the shoulder. The Cryonite held her shoulder in pain.

She growled, "That hurt!" She fired a beam of ice that froze Max's body up to his neck. Max tried to free himself but it was no use. The Cryonite approached him with a victorious smirk on her face.

The Cryonite asked cheekily, "Did you really think you could beat me all by yourself?"

Max said with a smirk, "Of course not. I was only distracting you."

The Cryonite asked, "Distracting me?" She then felt a tap on her shoulder. The Cryonite turned around and saw Derrick, who had snuck behind her. Before she could react, Derrick punched her, knocking her out. She then turned into a human. She had blonde hair that went up to her shoulders, a gold tank top, and green shorts.

Derrick approached Max, who was still frozen, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Max said uncomfortably, "I'm fine. But I'm gonna need a cup of hot chocolate when we get back to base." After Max eventually thawed out of the ice, he and Derrick got the Cryonite into the Plumber Ship and flew back to base. When the two of them got back, they put the Cryonite in a holding cell. Right now, they were discussing the Cryonite's fate with Magister Labrid.

Labrid said, "According to our criminal database, there seems to be no record of a Cryonite. As far as we're concerned, this Cryonite only committed her first offense tonight."

Max said, "Yeah, but if we let her out, she might cause trouble again."

Derrick said, "Let me talk to her. She seemed to talk to me the most when we were fighting her."

Labrid said, "Alright. But you're going to have to do it in the morning. It's been a long night and I'm sure that all of us could use some shuteye." Max and Derrick nodded and the three of them went off to get some sleep.

The next morning, Derrick approached the Cryonite's cell. The Cryonite was waiting for him with a smirk on her face. Derrick greeted, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

The Cryonite said slyly, "Pretty good. Considering that you punched me in the face."

Derrick said, "By the way, I never did get your name. I'm Derrick."

The Cryonite commented, "Derrick? Nice name. I'm Julie. And I'm not actually a real blonde. My hair's just temporarily dyed this way. I actually have mahogany hair. I take it that you're my probation officer?"

Derrick said, "Because of the events of last night, yes. Now I'm going to let you off with a warning but the next time you cause one of the worst traffic jams in Odaiba history, you will be thrown back in here. Understand?"

Julie said, "Don't worry. I get it." Derrick nodded and he opened the cell door.

Derrick told Julie, "Come on. The Plumbers will give you a ride back home to your parents." Julie followed Derrick to the Plumber hanger where Labrid and Max were waiting. The Plumber ship that would take Julie back to her home opened up and Magister Gilhil, another commanding officer of the Plumbers, walked out of it.

Derrick told Gilhil, "Make sure she gets back to her parents safely."

Gilhil replied, "Don't worry. I will. But I'll let her say her goodbyes first." Julie then walked over to Derrick.

Julie said with a smile, "You know. If I do get thrown back in prison, at least I'll get to see your handsome face again. See you around." She then kissed Derrick on the lips, making Gilhil, Labrid, and Max's eyes widen. Gilhil snapped out of his shock and led Julie into the Plumber ship, which closed once the two of them were inside. It then left the hanger, leaving Labrid, Max, and Derrick by themselves.

Max teased Derrick, "Well, looks like you got a crush. Or is it the other way around?" This made Derrick blush even more.

Labrid said smiling, "Come on, Max. Let's leave Derrick alone to his thoughts." He escorted Max out of the hanger, leaving Derrick alone.

Derrick smiled and said, "I really hope I do see you again, Julie." Little did he know that he and Julie would meet up again sooner then he'd realize.

 **End of Flashback**

Derrick finished, "And that's Julie and I met." Everyone else at the table was in awe by the time Derrick finished his story.

Daisuke broke the silence by saying with a smile, "Looks like you were quite the troublemaker back then, Mom!" Everyone laughed while Julie blushed.

Julie said, "Oh, come on! I wasn't that bad. I was just in a rebellious phase at that time."

Veemon told her, "Well, at least you didn't embarrass Derrick when you first met all those years ago, unlike Ben and Kevin." Everyone then looked at Veemon confused. However, Hawkmon, Gwen, and Daisuke had knowing looks on their face while Kevin and Ben were nervous

Agumon asked, "What are you talking about, Veemon?"

Hawkmon explained, "Well, there was this one time that an invention called the body swapper switch Ben and Kevin's bodies with that of Daisuke and Gwen's. We managed to switch them back but not before Ben and Kevin greatly embarrassed Daisuke and Gwen in their bodies." Tai and Matt looked at Ben and Kevin with widened eyes.

Tai shouted angrily, "YOU TWO DID WHAT?!"

Kevin said, scared like hell, "Well, I think I should be going now!"

Ben said, fearing for his life, "I'm right behind you!" The two of them then left the table and ran out the door as if both Vilgax and Aggregor were chasing them.

Matt shouted, pissed off, "GET THE HELL BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" He and Tai left the table as well so they could find Ben and Kevin and beat the crap out of them.

Gabumon asked, "Should we try to stop them?

Daisuke said, grinning, "Nah. Ben and Kevin had this coming anyway." With that, everyone laughed. To this very day, Daisuke found out that there was a side to her mother that she didn't know about before until now. However, she still didn't know exactly how her parents ended up getting married. But she decided that story could wait for another time.

End of Oneshot

Please read and review


End file.
